Algo que jamás imaginó
by Alykea
Summary: Hermione es atacada...pero alguien le salvará...¿un caballero quizas?..12º capitulo!
1. Default Chapter

En la oscuridad 

Llovía. La oscuridad reinaba en todos los lugares y solo algunas farolas, que con un débil parpadeo, iluminaban las calles.

Silencio.

Era muy tarde, de madrugada, y todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en sus hogares, todos, excepto una jovencita.

Hermione Granger se dirigía a su casa, hoy había sido un día muy duro, su jefe la había tenido trabajando hasta hacia pocos minutos, casi las 4 de la madrugada.

Trabajaba en una oficina muggle de investigación, podría decirse que colaboraba con la policía muggle. Siempre se le haba dado bien la investigación y los misterios.

Su trabajo le gustaba, no es que ganara dinero en abundancia, pero si lo suficiente para poder independizarse, su casa era sencilla, pero confortable, lo mejor para una chica joven y soltera.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de su madre hacia unos pocos meses al decirle que se mudaba 

"Hermione, pero si solo tienes 22 años, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto?"

Por suerte su padre había acudido en su rescate y convenció a su madre de que la dejara hacer su vida. 

Mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de Londres imaginaba como habría sido su vida trabajando en el mundo mágico, cierto era que había acabado Hogwarts con notas únicas en su promoción, y que fácilmente podría haber encontrado empleo dentro del ministerio, pero ella sabia que en el mundo mágico todo se sabia, de una forma u otra, asi que opto por un poco más de intimidad en el mundo muggle, aunque seguía muy en contacto con los magos y las brujas, asi como las noticias de su mundo mágico.

La verdad es que el señor Blay, su jefe, era un ogro de mucho cuidado, siempre haciéndola trabajar de más y cada vez intentando pagarle menos, pero por suerte, eso no estaba a su alcance "menos mal" pensó Hermione.

Tan solo tres manzanas separaban su trabajo de su casa, asi que siempre hacia el recorrido andando, paseaba y hacia un poco de ejercicio.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina.

"Maldita sea, ¿aun no han arreglado las farolas?, ¿qué creen que somos, murciélagos?"

Oyó pasos, se acercaban, se asusto un poco, no es que fuera una paranoica pero con todo lo que se oía por ahí...

Comenzó a andar un poco más rápido, a la vez que buscaba las llaves de su casa en su bolso, era increíble, cuanto más necesitaba sus llaves, más tardaba en encontrarlas, se paro debajo de una farola que por un milagro, no estaba estropeada y comenzó a sacar de su bolso el estuche de maquillaje (siempre hay que estar preparadas), el monedero, los kleenex, hasta que por fin, al final del todo encontró las malditas llaves.

- Buff, por fin

Siguió caminando, pero se detuvo al observar a una persona ante ella, un hombre, oculto en la oscuridad, impidiéndole el paso.

       - hey preciosa, ¿qué hace una jovencita como tu andando sola por la calle?

Sin hacer caso, Hermione intento continuar su camino.

- Espera – dijo el hombre, colocándose de modo que no pudiera pasar - ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?¿qué tal una fiesta?

- Déjeme pasar

- Oh, pero si te vas no habría fiesta ¿cierto chicos?

Tras Hermione aparecieron de la nada dos hombres más, comenzó a sentir miedo, de acuerdo, pánico, asi que en un momento de inspiración le dio al que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo con todo el bolso en la cara y salió corriendo.

- Maldita zorra! Cogedla!! – gritaba

Hermione corría, miró hacia atrás y vio, aterrorizada como los tres hombres corrían tras ella, y lo malo, es que si no se daba prisa iban a alcanzarla.

Mientras corría se palpo en cinturón, mierda, no llevaba la varita, recordó que no solía llevarla al trabajo por precaución, se maldijo y siguió corriendo.

Un peso enorme le cayo sobre la espalda haciéndola caer, notó un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, posiblemente una brecha pues notaba como un hilillo de sangre le caía por el rostro.

La voltearon, un hombre estaba sobre ella, los otros dos la cogieron por las piernas, y aunque Hermione chillara con todas sus fuerzas y pataleara, ellos tenían más fuerza y consiguieron llevarla a un oscuro callejón.

- SOLTADME!!

- Estate quieta preciosa, o lo pasaras mal

- SOCORRO!! – gritaba Hermione

Le pusieron una mano en la boca para acallar sus gritos.

- AHHH!!! MALDITA ZORRA!! ME HA MORDIDO

PLAFF

Una sonora bofetada recayó en la cara de Hermione, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, estaba paralizada pero reunió fuerzas para lanzar golpes a diestro y siniestro, pero no dio ningún resultado, le agarraron los brazos por la espalda, mientras que un segundo hombre le arrancó la camisa de cuajo, dejando al descubierto su sujetador y su pecho.

Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, estaba ronca de tanto gritar, pero parecía que nadie la oía.

De repente noto como unas manos se deslizaban por su cintura para llegar al cierre de su pantalón, sintió pánico, grito:

- SOCORRO!!!

PLAFF

Otro golpe

- CALLATE

Ya temía lo peor cuando una intensa luz iluminó el callejón, uno de los hombres gritó, parecía que había sido herido con algo, Hermione, como pudo, miro a la entrada del callejón y vio a un hombre joven, que ya estaba mandando de un puñetazo a otro hombre al final del callejón.

Solo faltaba el que la agarraba de los brazos, pero viendo el estado de sus compañeros, la soltó y huyo, no sin antes recibir unos buenos golpes.

Hermione no sabia si era por los golpes que había recibido, por el miedo, o por el alivio que sentía, pero de pronto noto como sus fuerzas le fallaban y caía.

Por suerte, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y la cargaron.

- no...me hagas...daño – susurro Hermione, medio inconsciente

- tranquila, estas a salvo

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola!!!

Este es el primer fic de estas características que escribo asi que espero que seáis buenos conmigo, sé que es un poco corto pero ya habrá más.

Decirme que os ha parecido

¿Quién será el hombre que ha salvado a Hermione?

¿Qué le pasara a ella?

Más cosas en el próximo capítulo

Besukis

Alykea


	2. Vagamente familiar

**Vagamente familiar.**

Draco salía de su despacho junto a su compañero, John Steel. Ambos eran aurores y trabajaban para el Ministerio. Era un trabajo duro pero a la vez reconfortante, aunque para ser sinceros, no es que hubiera mucho trabajo en estos momentos, desde que Voldemort fue destruido lo único que había hecho los aurores eran atrapar a mortifagos y apagar el fuego, como aquel que dice, de los que intentaban volver a su gloria de antaño.

Draco y  John trabajaban juntos desde hacia un par de años, se llevaban muy bien puesto que tenían algunas cosas en común, los dos eran guapos, solteros y no siempre habían sido buenos....pero eso era otra historia.

Al salir del trabajo decidieron ir a un bar a tomarse unas copas y un merecido descanso.

Se sentaron en un a mesa un poco apartada y Draco, con una picara sonrisa dijo.

- Que John, ¿cómo te fue con la rubia?

- ¿Con Sheyla?, bueno, no estuvo mal, pero era un poco pava

- ¿Pava?, John, es una de las chicas más reconocidas en el Ministerio...

- Lo sé, pero fuera del trabajo....buf, era un poco...demasiado..vamos que era una cursi integral.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – dijo John, cansadamente – nada más salir del restaurante me dijo (y cito textualmente) – Oh John, ha ocurrido una tragedia...(claro, yo aquí me asuste un poco)...me he roto una uña...y por si fuera poco....¡SE ME HA DESCORRIDO EL RIMEL!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- No te burles Draco, la verdad es que eso le quitó emoción a la cosa

- Ya me imagino...

- Hablando de otra cosa – dijo John - ¿qué tal va tu madre?

- Bien – dijo Draco – cada día esta mejor...- un deje de preocupación cruzó el rostro del rubio

- No te preocupes amigo, lo conseguirá

- Lo sé, pero desde la muerte de mi padre, y todo lo que paso después...no sé.

- Venga compañero, anima esa cara – dijo John alegremente – Oh mira...¿has visto a esa morenaza?

Draco sonrió, "jamás cambiará" pensó negando con la cabeza.

La noche pasó tranquila, Draco y John se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Mientras Draco se dirigía a su apartamento creyó oír algunos gritos, y como auror que era, decidió ir a investigar.

Se encontró con tres hombres atacando a una chica y enseguida se puso manos a la obra (esta parte ya la conocéis).

Justo cuando ya estaba todo resuelto vio como la joven se desvanecía, y pronto acudió a sostenerla, entonces vio, apenado, la enorme brecha en la cabeza de la joven y los golpes en su rostro.

"serán desgraciados"

- no...me..hagas...daño

- tranquila, estas a salvo.

Y cargando a la chica, ya inconsciente, la llevó a su apartamento a curarle las heridas.

Con dificultad, (teniendo en cuenta que cargaba a la joven) abrió la puerta de su casa.

La tumbó en el sofá y rápidamente se dirigió al baño a coger algo para limpiarle la herida, la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de medimagia, asi que optó por lo poco de medicina muggle que le había enseñado.

Con cuidado limpió la sangre de su cara y la herida y luego procedió a colocarle una venda.

"bueno" pensó orgulloso "no está nada mal"

Se detuvo un momento para observar a la chica tumbada.

Su cabello era liso y de un color entre castaño y rojizo que no sabia diferenciar, y de facciones finas y elegantes.

Era extraño, pero esta chica le resultaba vagamente familiar.

"humm, deben ser imaginaciones mías"

Al día siguiente, Draco volvió a cambiar la venda de la chica, que aún continuaba sin conocimiento.

Cuanto más la veía, más parecía conocerla.

Era una suerte que hoy no tuviera que ir al trabajo.

Hacia el mediodía, Draco decidió que ya era hora de prepara la comida, asi que, varita en mano, se dispuso a ello.

En esa misma casa, en ese mismo momento, una joven abrió los ojos.

Hermione estaba algo aturdida, parpadeó un par de veces con el fin de que la imagen se hiciera un poco más nítida.

Se incorporó en la cama "¿un momento?¿dónde diablos estoy?"

Intentó reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, parecía la típica habitación de soltero, pero tenia un toque de elegancia que no se veía muchas veces.

La cama en la que había dormido era amplia y con sabanas de seda.

"¿Qué hago yo aquí?"

Asustada se miro la ropa bajo las sabanas.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿qué hago yo con esto?".

Llevaba puesto una amplia camisa masculina de color negro, que, a decir verdad, cubría bastante poco.

"A ver Hermione piensa...¿qué hiciste?¿no te emborrachaste no?"

Eso fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en la casa de un hombre, en la cama de un hombre...¡CON LA CAMISA DE UN HOMBRE!.

Un latente dolor de cabeza apareció, se tocó la sien y tropezó con una venda, inmediatamente vinieron a su mente imágenes de un callejón, tres hombres...

- Oh Dios mío, OH Dios mío...

Draco se dirigió a su habitación para ver como se encontraba la chica.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a la chica levantada.

- Vaya – dijo con su mejor sonrisa – Buenas tardes.

- AHHH!!!!! SECUESTRADOR!! SOCORRO!!!! – bramó Hermione a la vez que le tiraba todo lo que encontraba por en medio.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Draco mientras esquivaba un jarrón - ¡Para! ¡Es..Estate quieta! ¡No no hagas eso! – corriendo fue a quitarle a Hermione una pieza de porcelana muy antigua.

- ¡Déjame, haré lo que me dé la real gana! – gritó Hermione

- ¡Suéltala!¡He dicho que- la- sueltes! – Draco por fin consiguió arrebatarle la preciada vasija – buff, por poco..

- ¡Socorro!¡Me han secuestrado!

- ¿Se..secuestrado? – Draco esta atónito - ¡Maldita desagradecida, encima que te ayudo!

- ¿Que? – por un momento Hermione paró sus gritos - ¿qué has dicho?¿eras tu el que..?

- si...no sabia donde llevarte y curarte asi que te traje aquí.

- ¡¿Y puedes explicarme que coño significa esto?! – volvió a gritar Hermione a la vez que zarandeaba la camisa que llevaba puesta.

- Ahm..pues...este...estabas un poco sucia...y te...ejem....cambié....pero te aseguro que no vi nada – añadió rápidamente

- ¡¿Que me cambiaste?! – dijo Hermione con chispas en los ojos (casi literalmente)

- ¡Oye, deberías estar agradecida! – dijo Draco, volviendo a sacar su casi ya olvidada arrogancia, y con un movimiento de su cabeza, apartando los mechones que caían sobre su frente añadió – no muchas chicas han tenido la suerte de ser cambiadas por mí.

Por primera vez Hermione se detuvo a observar al chico que tenia enfrente, rubio, de ojos grises y ....arrogante.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¡¿Ma..Ma...Malfoy?!

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- ¡AHHHH! – comenzó a gritar Hermione - ¡MALDITO MALFOY!

Draco cada vez estaba más enfadado, esa chica era una autentica histérica.

- ¡CALLATE! – Hermione se calló - ¡Y SIENTATE! – se sentó

bien – suspiró Draco – en primer lugar no te he secuestrado, has estado inconsciente, lo único que hice fue salvarte y traerte aquí para curarte – dijo rápidamente - ¿y como narices sabes quien soy?.

- ¿sabes? – dijo Hermione con una semi-sonrisa – nunca te imagine ayudándome, de todos modos...gracias....- le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba – no...no sé que habría pasado de no haber aparecido tu – lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos recordando los hechos de la noche anterior.

- Bueno, vamos a...comer

Draco se dio medio vuelta y se dirigió al comedor, "¿quién narices es esta chica?¿cómo sabe quien soy?" .

- prefiero irme a mi casa

- de eso nada, tu no te vas sin comer algo – la obligó a sentarse y le puso un plato de comida ante ella.

- Vaya Malfoy ¿ahora cocinas?¿qué más sabes hacer? – preguntó irónica Hermione.

- Interrogar. ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? – dijo a la vez que se sentaba a comer delante de ella.

- ¿Tanto he cambiado Malfoy que no me reconoces?

Ante la cara de Draco, que ya empezaba a estar harto de la situación, Hermione dijo:

- Te daré una pista, Hogwarts y Gryffindor.

Tras esta declaración Draco quedó estupefacto, pegado a la silla.

- ¿Cómo sabes de Hogwarts?¿eres bruja?

- Bueno – dijo Hermione a la vez que se contemplaba las uñas – siempre me consideraron una sabelotodo.

"¿Hogwarts?¿Gryffindor?¿sabelotodo?, no puede ser"

- ¿Granger?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Wenas!!!!

Uy que mala soy jajajaja

Ahora os dejare con la intriga jijiji

Bueno, si queréis saber lo que pasa dejadme Reviews y leer el próximo capitulo

Besukis

Alykea


	3. Un abrazo

**_Un abrazo._**

- ¿Granger?

- La misma que viste y calza.

- No puede ser...es que...no...- repetía Draco mientras removía su pelo, como signo de incredulidad.

Hermione, que por primera vez no se detuvo a analizar las cosas, confundió este gesto y enfadada se levantó.

-¿qué es lo que no puede ser?¿tanto te molesta haber salvado a una sangre sucia de ser violada?.

Tanto Draco como Hermione quedaron parados, uno por el calibre de las palabras que acababa de escuchar y la otra porque se acababa de dar cuenta (porque después de todo lo ocurrido no lo había asimilado) de lo que pudo haberle pasado.

- Ya no soy el mismo Granger, y no te atrevas a pensar asi de mí, me costó mucho esfuerzo ser lo que soy ahora – dijo Draco, dolido, sin más se levantó, con su varita recogió la mesa y se fue al comedor.

Hermione se sentó de golpe en la silla, recordando sus palabras, recordando la noche anterior, recordando el miedo que había pasado, y sin quererlo, las lágrimas que había estado guardando, dieron rienda suelta y caían libremente por sus mejillas, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y lloró.

Draco intentaba calmarse, se sentó en el sofá, "¿qué narices le pasa a esa mujer ?". Él había cambiado, le había costado muchos sacrificios y por fin se encontraba a gusto consigo mismo, y ahora venia ella a recordarle un pasado que intentaba olvidar.

Escuchó algo en la cocina. Un sollozo.

"Draco tío" se recriminó "después de lo que ha pasado como le dices eso".

Se levantó y volvió a la cocina, abrió la puerta y la vio.

Sentada con ambas piernas sobre la silla, abrazándose a sí misma y con la cabeza sobre la mesa, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente.

Se acercó, la verdad es que no tenia mucha experiencia con estas cosas, pero aun asi, con manos temblorosas (y con bastantes nervios) la abrazó.

Al principio ella se tensó un poco pero pronto se dejó abandonar en aquellos brazos, llorando contra su pecho.

- Demasiadas impresiones en un solo día – susurró Draco.

- Lo siento

- Eso debería decirlo yo – contestó Draco con una media sonrisa.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá, donde la tumbó para que descansara, mientras que el se sentaba en la mesa que allí había a trabajar.

Pasaron las horas, Draco concentrado en su trabajo y Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

El comedor era amplio, con una gran chimenea. El sofá en la que se encontraba acurrucada era cómodo y de suave tacto, que estaba al lado de otro exactamente igual pero de menor tamaño (formando una L más o menos), y  en el centro de ambos una pequeña mesita para tomar el té.

En la otra esquina del comedor, justo ante la vista de Hermione, una mesa enorme se extendía a lo ancho, coronada por una lámpara, que si bien no era ostentosa, era muy elegante.

Era una habitación grande pero hogareña, algo que, según Hermione, no concordaba para nada con Malfoy, aunque quizás sí con el nuevo Malfoy.

- ¿En que trabajas? – le preguntó Hermione.

Draco levantó la vista y sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado (bueno, la verdad es que no lo había visto en su vida) a ver a Granger, con su camisa, en su sofá, iluminada por la lumbre de la chimenea.

- Soy auror.

- ¿Auror?

- Si ya sabes, esos que cogen a los hombres malvados.

- ¡Ya sé lo que es un auror!.

Draco amplió su sonrisa, esa era la chica que recordaba, siempre enfadada.

- Bueno, y ¿cómo llegaste a auror?

- Estudiando

- ¡Quieres dejar de tomarme el pelo!

- Vale, vale. Simplemente me di cuenta de que el camino que seguía era el equivocado y rectifiqué.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Verás, mi padre estaba absolutamente convencido de que ser mortifago era la mejor opción.....señor, no puedo creerme que te esté contando esto...eres la primera persona a la que se lo voy a decir.

- Me siento halaga.

- Deberías estarlo – sonrió – pues, yo estaba contento de poder servir a Voldemort – ante la expresión de Hermione añadió – compréndeme, era lo único que conocía y mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Un día que le acompañe a hacer "la ronda", vi como él y sus compañeros torturaban a una muggle simplemente por pasar junto a ellos, en ese momento supe que no quería compartir con ni padre ese mismo destino.

- ¿y..tu padre que dijo?

- Se decepcionó bastante, a decir verdad, pero lo asumió, y asi fue como me convertí en auror, me gustaría que viera todos los logros que he conseguido aunque fuera en el bando contrario pero...murió el año pasado.

- Lo siento

- No pasa nada, fue hace tiempo. Bueno, ¿y tú en que trabajas?, porque la verdad es que no te dejas ver mucho.

- Estoy trabajando en una oficina muggle de investigación, cooperado con la policía.

- ¿Vives como una muggle?¿por qué? – Draco odiaba admitirlo, pero Granger siempre había sido una de las mejores brujas que había conocido.

- No del todo, pero se esta más tranquila – respondió ella – aunque sigo en contacto con Harry y los Weasley.

- Ah! Por supuesto, el trío fantástico – rió

- No empieces Malfoy.

- De acuerdo, yo también los veo a veces, en el ministerio, lo que pasa es que nos asignan misiones distintas.

- Pero, si los tres sois aurores, ¿deberíais veros muy a menudo?

- Bueno, la verdad es que si, no es como en Hogwarts, pero digamos que nos ignoramos mutuamente.

- Ah

Hubo un momento de silencio, Draco miraba la cara de Hermione, tenia un par de hematomas bien visibles, sin contar la venda que rodeaba finamente su frente, y Hermione miraba a Draco. Si que era verdad que había cambiado, sobretodo en su mirada, seguía siendo una mirada fría e hipnótica, pero ya no tenia ese rastro de crueldad.

- Esto..Granger, no es por nada pero..¿no crees que seria bueno avisar a tus padres y a Potter y Weasley de que estas aquí?. Supongo que estarán preocupados.

- Si te soy sincera Malfoy, en estos momentos no me siento capaz de enfrentarme a nadie, tú los conoces (más o menos) sabes que se pondrían muy, bueno, demasiado protectores conmigo, y no creo que ahora aguante mucho a los hombres, son mis amigos, pero hombres al fin y al cabo.

- Pero ahora esta conmigo, y que yo sepa, soy un hombre.

- Pero es diferente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu me salvaste – sonrió.

Draco, consciente de que estaba a punto de sonrojarse, disimuló dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado, mirando un reloj que colgaba de la pared.

- Ay va! Pero si es tardísimo! Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.

Al oír esto, fue Hermione la que se sonrojó y aclarando su garganta dijo:

- ejem...Malfoy..¿y como nos organizamos?

- Pues, supongo que tu puedes dormir en mi cama y yo en el sofá.

- ¿Draco Malfoy se presta voluntariamente a dormir en un sofá para cederle su amplia cama a una Gryffindor?

- Ehmm....si algo asi.

Hermione sonrió.

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivo asientos, Hermione para ir al cuarto de Malfoy, y él para acompañarla.

Llegaron a la habitación y Hermione se introdujo en la cama.

Entonces Draco hizo algo que jamás creyó capaz de hacer, la arropó. No sabia porque, pero en esos momentos sentía una ternura por esa chica, que ahora se veía frágil y desvalida, que no podía explicar.

Hermione, aunque sorprendida, agradeció este gesto.

Draco se sentó junto a ella, en la orilla de la cama.

Tocó sus heridas, con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos.

- Mañana habrá que cambiarte la venda Granger, pero creo que va muy bien.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que has hecho por mí...creo que puedes llamarme Hermione.

- Entonces creo que tu puedes llamarme Draco.

Hermione se incorporó y dio una brazo a Malfoy. Este quedó bastante impactado y no sabia que hacer, pero nerviosamente, rodeó con sus brazos a la chica.

- Gracias – murmuró Hermione.

Draco asintió levemente, notó que su hombro estaba mojado, y comprendió que la chica estaba llorando de nuevo. Le abrazó con más fuerza, intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza y seguridad.

Al final, tras unos minutos, se separaron.

Hermione, con las lagrimas aun en su rostro, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa y dijo:

- Creo que a parte de mi madre, eres la persona que más me ha visto llorar.

- Es una de mis cualidades.

- Buenas noches – murmuró Hermione, mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

- Que descanses – dijo Draco apagando la luz.

Silenciosamente, Draco fue hacia el comedor, a tumbarse en el sofá, no podía compararse con su amplia cama, pero era bastante cómodo.

No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se había sentido muy bien cuando abrazaba a Gran...a Hermione. La verdad es que ya era la segunda vez que la abrazaba en un mismo día.

"Debe estar pasándolo fatal" pensó mientras una ira inexplicable crecía dentro de él, y pensaba en todas y cada una de las maneras que había de matar a esos canallas con un solo movimiento, "¿cómo habían sido capaces de hacer algo asi?".

No podía dormir, el sofá no era tan cómodo, entonces escuchó un grito provinente de su habitación, continuado por un sollozo.

Rápidamente se incorporó y corriendo se dirigió a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Hermione lloraba en sueños.

- Hermione, Hermione...vamos, despierta – decía mientras zarandeaba a la joven.

- Ah! Draco, oh Dios mio...

- Tranquila...ssshhh, esta bien – Draco la abrazó, probablemente había tenido una pesadilla.

- Oh Draco! Estaban allí, persiguiéndome, y no sabia que hacer, yo...

- No pasa nada, solo ha sido un sueño.

Siguieron abrazados hasta que Hermione se calmó un poco.

- ¿Sabes? – sonrió – está empezando a gustarme esto de tenerte en mis brazos.

Hermione sonrió un poco, Draco hizo que se recostara.

Cuando se levantó para irse oyó un susurro.

- no te vayas

- ¿Que?

- Quédate aquí, ahora solo me siento segura contigo.

Apagó la luz enseguida, para que Hermione no viera como se sonrojaba, era increíble la facilidad con la que esta chica le hacia ruborizarse.

Se tumbó en la cama, abrazándola. Ella se acurrucó.

Draco nunca había sentido esto, el calor que esa chica emanaba, esa dulzura, ese deseo de protegerla....si, la protegería de todo y de todos, durante toda su vida.

Con este pensamiento, ambos quedaron dormidos, y sólo los rayos de la luna fueron testigos del amor, que sin querer, surgió entre los jóvenes.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ohhhhh!!!! Que potitooo!!! Que tiernooooo!!! (snif snif)

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo otro capitulo, este es más largo que los otros, puede que no mucho pero si un poco más.

Ahora mismo estoy empezando a escribir otro fic (autopromoción), se llama "contando una historia" y trata de que los Dursley se van a enterar por fin de la verdadera historia de Harry Potter, ya he publicado mi primer capi asi que si queréis pasaros y leedlo, ok?

Muchos Besukis

Gracias a Gothika, a Siria Atlante, ya Jenny Anderson por sus Reviews.

Espero vuestros Reviews ok?

Chao

Alykea


	4. Trámites

**Trámites**

El día amaneció, el sol, iluminaba tenuemente las calles y pronto pudo oírse el ajetreo en las calles. Niños corriendo, madres hacendosas yendo a la compra...la agradable rutina despertaba en Londres.

Hermione se encontraba a gusto, dormida en su cama, arropada por las mantas. Había tenido un sueño delicioso, y no abría los ojos tratando de retenerlo.

Abrazó su almohada, incluso ésta parecía más cómoda, más tibia, más...un momento, se estaba volviendo loca o su almohada acababa de bostezar.

Abrió los ojos, estaba abrazando un cuerpo (oh no), de un hombre (oh dios mio), de Draco Malfoy (jodeeeeeer).

- ahhh! – bostezó Draco

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó Hermione incorporándose y tapándose con la sábana.

- Buenos días a ti también – dijo él con una sonrisa - ¿has dormido bien?

- ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

- ¿Perdón? Creo recordar que esta es MI cama.

- ¿Y se puede saber que demonios hago yo en tu...? – Hermione recordó – ejem, lo siento. Si, he dormido muy bien, gracias.

Se sonrojó al recordar como la noche anterior Draco la había abrazado, acunado y tranquilizado, y fue cuando su cara enrojeció por completo al acordarse cuando le pidió que se quedara a dormir con ella "¿es que no tenia sentido de la vergüenza?" se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente.

Draco sonreía mientras observaba el rostro de Hermione probar todos los colores del arco iris.

- ¿Qué tal si desayunamos? – dijo él, saliendo de la cama

- La verdad es que me muero de hambre.

- Pues vamos entonces.

Bajaron a la cocina, depuse de que Draco examinara la frente de Hermione, la herida estaba cicatrizando estupendamente y ya no necesitaría la venda y los hematomas de su cara bien se podrían ocultar bajo una ligera capa de ese magnifico maquillaje que todas las mujeres tenían. 

Esta vez, fue Hermione la que preparó el desayuno, a lo muggle, lo que fue, sin duda, una nueva experiencia para Draco.

- Escucha Hermione, luego tengo que ir al Ministerio, el otro día pedí algunos días libres, pero tengo que ir a hacer unos tramites. Mientras estoy fuera, creo que deberías ir a casa de tus padres, al menos para que sepan que sigues viva.

- Esta bien – suspiró Hermione, la verdad es que no le hacia nada de gracia salir a la calle, y menos sola. En solo dos días se había acostumbrado a la protección de Draco.

- Buena chica

- Escucha Draco – dijo Hermione, le costaba bastante expresar lo que quería decir- ¿te molesta que yo...ejem...que yo esté aquí?

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Draco, sonrió, viendo lo azorada que se encontraba la joven.

- ¿En serio?

- Mira Hermione – dijo poniéndose serio – tu compañía me es muy agradable, y, quiero que sepas que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, te considero una amiga, y como amigo tuyo, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que sientas que quieres volver a tu casa.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, no quería ser una carga, pero allí, en esa casa, y con Draco, se sentía mucho más protegida que sola en su casa.

- Gracias – murmuró tímidamente.

- No hay de qué – contestó sinceramente Draco – bueno, me voy, ¿estarás en casa de tus padres no?

- Ajá

- Bueno, quizás te haga una visita – dijo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione, y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, con un "plop" desapareció.

Hermione se vistió y se dirigió a casa de sus padres.

Por el camino, no paraba de mirar a todas partes, con el temor pintado en el rostro.

"¡Hermione, basta ya! por amor de Dios, pareces una paranoica".

Poco a poco, levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver que nadie la observaba, que cada persona estaba pendiente de sus propias cosas. Esto antes le molestaba sobremanera, criticaba el extremo individualismo de las personas, pero en ese momento lo agradeció.

Se puso a pensar lo que pasaría si Draco aparecía en casa de sus padres, seguro que estos lo abrumaban con preguntas personales, porque, aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, sus padres eran un poco...demasiado cotillas (pero sabia guardar los secretos). Sonrió, cotillas pero discretos. Algo fuera de lo normal.

Por fin, aliviada, llegó a la puerta de su casa, aunque ella se había independizado, su casa es y seria siempre la casa de sus padres.

Respiró hondo.

Tocó el timbre.

Su padre abrió la puerta. Su cara de alegría al verla se tornó en una de preocupación al ver el rostro de su pequeña, adorada y única hija.

Hermione sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas al ver la angustia en la cara de su padre.

Éste se dispuso a hablar pero Hermione le interrumpió.

- dentro, papá

Jason Granger, al darse cuenta de que Hermione aun seguía en el umbral de la puerta, se apartó y la dejó pasar. 

- Jason querido ¿quién es?

- Es Hermione, Catherine.

La medre de Hermione, Catherine Granger, apareció en la entrada de la casa, llevando una cesta con la colada, dispuesta a saludar a su queridísima e ingrata hija que no había aparecido en casa en una semana.

Pero la bronca quedó atascada en su garganta, y la cesta de la colada cayó al suelo, desperdigando la ropa.

- Hermione, cielo – Catherine corrió a abrazar a su hija - ¿qué te ha pasado?¿quién te ha hecho eso?¿has llamado a la policía?

- Mamá, tranquila – Hermione intentó sonreír para tranquilizar a su madre. Esto no había sido una buena idea, no creía verse preparada para contarle a sus padres lo que le había pasado "será más difícil de lo que creía".

Se dirigieron al salón, Catherine, con la velocidad que solo las madres pueden tener, preparó el té, las pastas y todas las chucherias (sin azúcar, por supuesto) y las exhibió  en la mesa en menos de 5 minutos. La ropa quedó olvidada.

Por suerte, los padres de Hermione sabían que ésta no les contaría nada si se lo preguntaban (n/a: pues antes la madre no se ha cortao un pelo), lo haria a su debido tiempo.

Hablaron de cosas banales mientras tomaban el té, y degustaban las maravillosas pastas de la señora Granger.

Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio Draco recorría con rapidez los pasillos.

Esos trámites que tenia que hacer, bueno, digamos que no eran muy honorables, y mucho menos legales, pero lo iba a hacer y necesitaba ayuda.

Se dirigió al Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, a hacer una visita a su amigo, Patrick O'Brian.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre a hacer, lo que no sorprendió a Patrick.

- hey Draco, ¿a qué se debe esta esplendorosa visita?

- Hola Patrick, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Hablaron durante un rato, y Draco estaba un poco nervioso de oír la vehemente negativa de Patrick.

- Draco – suspiró –me gustaría ayudarte, en serio, pero sabes que eso esta fuera de mi alcance.

- Puedes hacerlo, venga Patrick, tienes mucha influencia en el departamento.

- Si, y no me importaría hacer uso de ella si se tratara de algún cachivache encantado pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

- Escucha, si no me ayudas tu, lo haré yo solo. Pero esos cabrones hijos de puta pagaran lo que le hicieron. La golpearon Patrick, la aterrorizaron, iban a violarla si no llego yo a pasar por allí.

- Draco, entiendo como lo estas pasando, aprecias a esa chica y quieres vengarte, pero no puedes tomar la justicia por tu mano. Llama a la policía muggle.

- Esos policías son unos inútiles, no podrían hacer nada. Solo te pido que me dejes usar la magia para saber quienes eran y poder encontrarles.

- Ya, y enviarte directamente a Azkaban ¿no?. Sabes que todas las personas, brujos o muggles, tienen derecho a guardar su identidad y el lugar en donde estén. Quizás la policía podría ayudarte, pero no puedes usar la magia para esto, ahora ya no, esta penalizado y lo tú lo sabes.

- Patrick, solo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes.

- Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, te estoy protegiendo, porque solo Dios sabe lo que te harían si te descubriesen. Hazte un favor, olvida a esos capullos, lo único que debes hacer es estar con esa chica y ayudarla a superarlo. Es tan fácil como eso.

- No es tan fácil cuando lo único que siento es odio.

- No es odio lo que sientes Draco, y lo sabes – dijo Patrick con una pícara sonrisa - ¿quién es la chica?

- Patrick joder.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Escucha, veré lo que puedo hacer, intentaré buscar un modo legal para lo que quieres hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

- Con eso me basta – dijo Draco levantándose y estrechando su mano.

- Espero que esa chica valga la pena. Arriesgarías mucho.

- Créeme Patrick, lo vale.

Salió del despacho, al menos más tranquilo que antes. Patrick no le defraudaría.

Quería ir a ver a Hermione, no quería que regresara sola a su casa, además, seria divertido ver la reacción de sus padres, pero antes tenia una cosa que hacer.

- ¡Potter, Weasley! – gritó al entrar al despacho de estos.

- Maldito Malfoy, me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿qué quieres? – dijo Harry.

- Tengo que hablar con vosotros – dijo mientras se sentaba

- ¿Hablar?¿de que? – dijo sarcásticamente Ron, colocándose, junto a Harry, delante de Draco.

- De Granger.

- ¿Hermione?¿qué pasa con ella?¿le has hecho algo?

- Maldito seas Weasley, ni te atrevas a pensar eso.

Ron se avergonzó por un momento, sabia que Malfoy había cambiado, y lo había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones.

- Lo siento Malfoy, ya sabes, la costumbre.

- ¿Qué nos tienes que decir? – dijo apremiante Harry.

- La verdad es que no sé si debo decíroslo, pero bueno.

Les contó que Hermione se hospedaba temporalmente en su casa, pero no les dijo el por qué, eso le correspondía a ella.

Les advirtió también que no contactaran con ella a menos que ella lo hiciese primero.

- ¿Entonces para que cojones has venido?

- Porque deberíais saber que esta bien, que no le ha pasado nada grave, y que está conmigo. Ella no sabe que os he dicho esto (aunque no haya dicho gran cosa), pero merecíais saberlo.

Esto les dejó aun más preocupados.

Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió y dijo:

- Os lo advierto, si vais a verla antes de que ella os llame no os contara nada, y yo tampoco. No creo que tarde mucho. Tendréis que aguantaros – y con una sonrisa se fue.

En la casa de los Granger, Hermione se esforzaba por sacar temas de conversación, lo que fuera para impedir contar lo sucedido.

- Hermione, cariño...- suplicó su padre

Hermione suspiró.

- veras papá, el otro día iba a casa, era de noche porque me había retrasado y...y..unos...unos hombres me...- no podía, no podía contarlo

Entonces, como un ángel caído del cielo, sonó un "plop" y apareció Draco Malfoy en medio del comedor de los Granger.

- Buenos días, permítanme presentarme. Soy Draco Malfoy, es un honor.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

wenassss a todoooooossss!!!!!

Otro capítulo más, gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, en serio me encantan.

Espero que sigáis poniendo por que, ¿qué podría pasaros por gastar 5 minutos de vuestro tiempo para hacer inmensamente feliz a una persona? (espero que nada jeje)

Besukis

Alykea


	5. Gracias

Gracias 

- Buenos días, permítanme presentarme. Soy Draco Malfoy, es un honor.

La cara de Hermione se iluminó al ver a Draco, la había vuelto a salva. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

- Mamá, papá, este es Draco, fue un compañero en Hogwarts. 

Draco sonrió, no era muy común que alguien le presentara como un "compañero" de Hogwarts, y mucho menos alguien como Granger, pero claro, las cosas habían cambiado.

- Jason Granger – dijo el padre de Hermione mientras le estrechaba la mano – encantado.

- Catherine – se presentó la madre.

- Es un placer conocerles a ambos – dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Ejem..- interrumpió Hermione – mamá, papá, perdonarme, pero tengo que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el rubio aquí presente

- ¿y yo que he hecho? – preguntó divertido Draco, seguramente Hermione estaba furiosa, y le hacia mucha gracia ver como se enfadaba.

Hermione le empujó hasta la cocina y cerró la puerta, dejando a sus padres algo sorprendidos.

Hermione puso ambas manos en sus caderas y Draco cerró los ojos esperando la bronca. Pero nada.

Abrió un ojo, luego el otro. Hermione seguía callada.

Iba a decirle algo cuando...

- gracias – dijo ella.

Lo ultimo que esperaba era que le dieran las gracias, había esperado gritos, no eso.

- ¿porque?, si aun no he hecho nada

- no te hagas el interesante Malfoy, no eres el ombligo del mundo – suspiró – me has vuelto a salvar el cuello.

- ¿y como he hecho eso?

- Cuando has llegado estaba a punto de contarle a mis padres lo que había pasado pero...no he podido y en ese momento has aparecido.

- Pero Hermione, sabes que tienes que tienes que decírselo.

- Pero no puedo.....- Hermione bajó la mirada – no me salen las palabras, se me traba la lengua...

- ¿y esta es una Gryffindor?

- Tu no tienes ni idea

- No Hermione – Draco alzó la voz – eres tu la que no tienes ni idea. Esos de ahí – dijo señalando hacia la puerta cerrada – son tus padres. Están preocupados por ti!!

- ¿crees que no lo sé? – alzó la mirada

- pues al parecer no. Escucha Hermione. Tus padres han vivido sólo y expresamente para ti desde el día que naciste, cada vez que estuviste enferma estaban junto a tu cama...

- lo sé.

- Imagina por un momento, no mejor, recuerda cada vez que a Potter le pasaba algo, ¿qué sentías?

- Miedo, incertidumbre – suspiró – preocupación, impotencia...

- Pues piensa como se agrava eso cuando es tu hija, "tu única hija", la que aparece en casa llena de golpes.

- No puedo creer que seas tu el queme este diciendo todo esto – dibujó una sonrisa en su cara – gracias, lo necesitaba.

- Bien, ahora vas a ir allí y se lo vas a explicar.

Hermione asintió y ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

Se sentaron en el sofá, frente a los padres de Hermione.

- papá, lo que me pasó el...

- cariño – le interrumpió Catherine - ¿crees que es conveniente...? – dejó la pregunta en el aire enviando una significativa mirada a Draco.

- No te preocupes mamá – sonrió tranquilizando a su madre.

- Hermione – dijo Jason – queremos que sepas que sea lo que sea, te apoyaremos.

- Gracias – y ante la anhelante y preocupada mirada de sus padres, Hermione relató lo ocurrido.

Draco pudo ver como, mientras Hermione contaba la historia, los semblantes de los señores Granger pasaban de la preocupación a la tristeza, luego rabia y tristeza de nuevo.

- entonces..... justo cuando iban a..... – Draco notó como las palabras de Hermione morían en su garganta, asi que, alargó su mano y cogió la de Hermione con suavidad, pero a la vez con fuerza, para dale ánimos y hacerle entender que no estaba sola.

Hermione dio un saltito por el roce, pero lo agradeció sinceramente.

Entonces notó como el miedo que anidaba en su  corazón se iba disolviendo poco a poco "¿cómo hace eso?" se preguntó mentalmente al sentir la seguridad que la mano de Draco le proporcionaba.

- y entonces..justo cuando iban ...a...vio....violarme...apareció Draco ...y...y me salvó – un suspiro de alivio se escapó de su garganta.

Miró a sus padres, no había podido hacerlo mientras hablaba, y lo que vio la enterneció.

Su madre, bañada en lagrimas silenciosas se levantaba apresurada y la abrazó.

Acto seguido, y llorando más sonoramente abrazó fuertemente a Draco.

Este se sorprendió mucho, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír débilmente y poner una mano en la espalda de la señora Granger.

- muchas gracias señor Malfoy – le susurró al oído la señora Granger – Gracias – repitió con la voz rota por el llanto a la vez que se separaba de Draco.

El señor Granger le dio un fuerte apretón de manos. No dijo nada, pero su rostro dejaba entrever todo el agradecimiento del mundo

Draco no sabia que hacer. Le había conmovido profundamente el simple hecho de recibir tales muestras de afecto y agradecimiento por parte de los padres de Hermione.

La miró, y Hermione le devolvió una mirada cálida y dulce, junto con una enorme sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo que no mostraba.

Tras rechazar cortésmente la invitación a comer de la señora Granger, Draco y Hermione salieron de la casa.

Caminaron juntos, Draco, preocupado, miraba a Hermione, que andaba callada junto a él, con la cabeza agachada.

- vamos mujer . intentó animarla – ya ha pasado el mal trago.

- Si – suspiró – no ha sido fácil.

- Me lo imagino.

El silencio volvió a instalarse, pero no de esos silencios incómodos, sin que simplemente, no había nada más que decir excepto...

- gracias – dijo débilmente Hermione mientras, con duda, agarraba suavemente la mano de Draco.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de sobresaltarse, pero tras la sorpresa inicial, apretó la mano de Hermione y siguieron caminando, rumbo a la casa de Draco.

Una vez allí, Draco preparó la comida, claro que Hermione rondaba por allí para "supervisar" el trabajo (n/a: no podemos evitarlo ^_^).

- no Draco, escucha, si mantienes la varita un poco más el resultado es mejor.

- Hermione, llevo tres años viviendo solo y no me ha ido nada mal, gracias.

- Si yo no te digo ada, sol es una pequeña "sugerencia"

- Si, ya conozco esas "sugerencias", no pararás hasta que no lo haga como tu quieres.

- No, que va, pero mira – puso su mano sobre la de él y levantó un poco su varita – déjala asi y mantenla.

- No, asi no me gusta – reprochó Draco intentando apartar la varita.

- Hazme caso Draco – cada vez le costaba más que no la quitara.

- Que no, Hermione....

¡¡PLAFF!!

De repente, toda la comida explotó y se desperdigó por toda la cocina, incluyendo a nuestros queridos chefs, que quedaron perdidos de salsa hasta las orejas. 

Se miraron y....

- JAJAJAJAJA....mira que pintas – rió Draco

- Pues anda que tu..JAJAJAJAJA –  explota Hermione mientras recogía como podía la salsa del pelo de Draco.

- Ja ja ja...ay – la risa fue menguando – señor...- dijo Draco – parecemos un matrimonio.

- Jejeje, si – dijo Hermione – pero un matrimonio realmente mono.

Las carcajadas volvieron a sonar en la cocina.

- mira Draco, hazlo como quieras – se rindió Hermione - ¿te importa que me de una ducha? Estoy hecha un asco

- no, claro que no.

Mientras Hermione subía las escaleras hacia el baño, Draco limpió la cocina con un movimiento de varita y con otro la comida quedó servida en la mes.

- que diga lo que quiera, asi esta mucho mejor – dijo orgulloso para si mismo.

Se sentó a la espera de su turno para la ducha.

Le había sentado muy bien reírse, hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo hacia.

No, la verdad es que nuca lo había hecho asi, tan simple, tan normal.

Y es que estar con Hermione era algo...extraño.

Era como una ráfaga de aire fresco, era divertido, pero también cálido y dulce.

Definitivamente, esto nuevo que estaba sintiendo le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

wenassss a todossssss!!!!

Bueno, pues aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros Reviews, de verdad, me emocionaron un montón.

Seguid enviándolos, para saber que tal va la historia, ¿ok?

Besukis

Alykea 


	6. ¿Solo ya no más

**¿Solo?....ya no más**.

El agua recorría su cuerpo, Hermione sonreía mientras se quitaba toda la salsa de su pelo, nunca se había imaginado que ella y Draco se comportarían asi alguna vez, bueno, la verdad es que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era un poco surrealista, ¿quién le iba a decir que el estúpido de Malfoy no era en realidad tan estúpido?. Si hace algunos años, le hubieran contando que pasaría todo esto, le hubiera tomado por loco, pero no, estaba pasando, y le gustaba mucho.

La sonrisa se borró un poco de su rostro al pensar que no podía quedarse en casa de Draco para siempre, había sido muy amable cuidándola pero ahora ella estaba en perfectas condiciones y ya no había excusa para quedarse, pero la cuestión era que no se quería ir.

Allí se sentía a gusto, protegida.

- ahh – suspiró Hermione saliendo de la ducha – tarde o temprano tendré que irme de aquí.

Se enrolló la toalla al cuerpo y procedió a desenredarse el pelo.

Cuando estuvo lista se dio cuenta de que...

- ¡No tengo ropa!

Y tenia razón, no había salido de casa de Draco desde el ataque, y había ido a casa de sus padres con la ropa de ese día, pero ahora estaba manchada por todas partes.

Con un poco, bueno, mucha vergüenza salió del baño con la toalla, dispuesta a pedirle a Draco alguna camisa y un pantalón para vestirse.

Mientras tanto, Draco se encontraba abriendo la puerta de entrada.

- hey Draco!! ¿cómo te va?

- Patrick, hola, pasa....¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, venia a hablar contigo por lo de....guauuu!!

Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar a Patrick, y volteándose vio lo que había hecho enmudecer a su amigo.

- Draco, ¿podrías prestarme...?

- ¡Hermione!

Hermione acababa de llegar, tan solo una toalla tapaba su desnudez, aun podían ver brillantes gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo.

Draco estaba extasiado, ante él tenia la visión más sublime que jamás había podido contemplar.

Y eso que había visto a muchísimas mujeres desnudas o semi-desnudas, pero lo que veía en ese momento no tenia explicación. Un extraño calor inundó su corazón y sin querer una chispa de deseo apareció en sus ojos.

Su imaginación empezó a volar...imaginaba acariciando sus firmes piernas, besando sus suaves hombros, su deliciosa boca...bueno, toda ella era deliciosa, y él quería saborearla.

- Draco, Draco...¿me escuchas? – decía Hermione moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué..? ¿qué haces asi?! Vamos ven! – le dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia su habitación, no quería que Patrick la viera de esa manera, solo él podía verla asi, solo él...(n/a: no es posesivo el chico eh?)

Una vez en la habitación, Draco sacó una de sus camisas y un pantalón y se lo tendió a la chica. Esta, avergonzada, no solo por el hecho de que la viera el amigo de Draco si no porque Draco parecía enfadado, dijo suavemente:

- Siento haber aparecido asi....siento haberte molestado..- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, después de lo amable que Draco había sido, ella se lo pagaba montando una escena de ese calibre – entiendo que estés enfadado, me iré en cuanto me vista....

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – preguntó Draco, ¿se iba? ¿cómo que se iba?

- Pue..pues eso, que siento haber montado esa escena allí abajo y que me iré enseguida.

- Hermione – Draco suspiró de alivio, la idea de su marcha no le había gustado nada – no has montado ninguna escena...

- Pero tu...

- Es que Patrick no tiene muy buena fama, ¿entiendes?, no has hecho nada malo..

- Menos mal – suspiró ella – después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, me sentiría muy mal si tuviera que irme sabiendo que te había hecho enfadar.

- Escucha Hermione – Draco se sentó en la cama, le iba a costar decir aquello – no..no quiero...es decir....no hace falta que te vayas...

- Draco soy una carga para ti...

- ¡Déjame acabar! 

- Vale

- Veras, yo siempre he vivido solo, incluso cuando vivía con mis padres....pero...desde que tú estas aquí...no se como explicártelo...desde que llegaste ha sido la primera vez que tenia ganas de volver a casa, por que sabia que había alguien esperándome.

- Draco...eso es...precioso – Hermione se abalanzó y lo abrazó mientras lloraba

- Mujer, no es para ponerse a llorar – decía Draco con una sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, un dulce aroma a miel inundó sus sentidos y lo aspiraba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para controlarse y no bajar su mano por la espalda.

Mientras Hermione se vestía Draco se dirigió a hablar con su visita abandonada.

- vaya Draco, creí que te habías olvidado de mí

- escucha Patrick...

- ¿Es ella?¿es ella no?

- Si

- Madre mía, esta como un tren, ahora entiendo porque intentaron...

- ¡PATRICK! Ni se te ocurra decir eso – gritó Draco enfadado

- traqui Draco, solo era una broma.

- Escucha Patrick, ahora no tengo tiempo, aun no hemos comido y...

- ¿Qué no habéis comido?, entonces..¿por qué tienes salsa hasta en las orejas? – rió divertido Patrick.

- Porque...bueno da igual, ¿hablamos luego o te quedas a comer?

- Me quedo – dijo Patrick y con un dedo tomó un poco de salsa para probarla mientras Hermione aparecía por la puerta- mmmm....deliciosa

- Hola – saludó timidamente Hermione 

- Si – dijo Patrick – la salsa tambien está buena...

- Patrick...-dijo Draco a modo de advertencia

- Ya ya...hola soy Patrick O'Brian, encantado.

- Hermione Granger, mucho gusto.

- Hermione – dijo Draco, enviándole una espléndida sonrisa a la chica – Patrick se va a quedar a comer, ¿te importaría preparar más comida?

- Claro que no – dijo sonriendo con las mejillas un poco sonrosada – lo haré en un santiamén – pero se paró diciendo – Draco, no-tengo-varita.

- Ay, es verdad, perdona.

Se dirigieron los tres a la cocina, donde Hermione pudo ver que Draco ya había arreglado todo el estropicio que habían formado y agregaba un plato más a la mesa.

- Muy bien, que aproveche.

- Draco – dijo Hermione – déjame tu varita

- ¿Para que?

- Tu déjamela – dijo Hermione mientras cogía la varita y apuntaba con ella a Draco. Un segundo después Draco se encontraba limpio y aseado. – mejor, mucho mejor.

- Vaya vaya – dijo Patrick, y susurrándole al oído le dijo a Draco -  te tiene bien atado ¿eh?

- ¿pero que narices estas diciendo?

Patrick se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo:

- ¿sabes Hermione?, hace un para de semanas Draco no le dejaba la varita ni a su madre, ¿qué le has hecho?

Hermione se sonrojó, al igual que Draco (bueno, o lo habría hecho sino estuviera tan ocupado enviándole miradas asesinas a su "queridísimo" amigo).

Comieron tranquilamente y Draco y Patrick fueron al comedor, pues querían hablar de negocios en privado, asi que Hermione se quedó en la cocina escribiendo una carta para sus padres.

- bueno Draco, la cosa esta asi – dijo Patrick sentándose en el sofá – no existe ningún hechizo legal para encontrar a esos cabrones...

- mierda

- Sin embargo, moviendo algunos hilos, puedo permitirte que hagas un hechizo que te permita conocer la identidad de los atacantes, pero solo eso, buscarlos y encontrarlos será cosa tuya.

- Bueno, al menos eso es algo

- Lo que tendrás que hacer será contactar con la policía muggle, inventarte cualquier historia y que te ayuden a buscarlos, tu solo jamás podrás hacerlo, aunque si te soy sincero....Draco, olvídalos, te lo digo como amigo, no te amargues...

- No. Patrick, no puedo hacer eso. Esos hijos de puta van a saber lo que es bueno. ¿sabes?- dijo Draco poniéndose serio -  Hace algunos años no me hubiera importado nada lo que le pasara, pero ahora es...distinto...es....ni yo mismo lo sé....es como algo que me impulsa a protegerla, y....no se – terminó con cara de confusión.

Pero no era el solo quien estaba confuso, pues, tras la puerta del salón, Hermione, de rodillas, colocaba sus manos sobre su boca intentando contener el asombro y el miedo que sentía al comprender las palabras del Slytherin.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//**/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

holaaaa!!!!

Sorry por haber tardado tantísimo, pero es que no he podido escribir antes, ya se que es cortito pero es mejor que nada no?

Bueno people, prometo que el proximo capitulo sera más largo y tardara menos ok?

Besukis

Alykea 


	7. Sabor a miel

Sabor a miel 

Draco y Patrick salieron del salón y vieron a Hermione sentada en la mesa tomando una taza de café. Aparentemente estaba normal pero Draco sabia que algo le pasaba, lo sabia por su mirada, pero aparentó no darse cuenta.

- bueno Hermione – dijo Patrick – yo me voy ya, ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Igualmente – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Bueno Draco – Patrick se volvió al Slytherin y estrechó su mano – piensa en lo que hemos hablado, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré.

Cuando Patrick salió por la puerta Hermione volvió a sentarse y tomó un sorbo de café. Draco se sentó a su lado y dijo:

- de acuerdo, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿que?

- Se que te pasa algo, estas preocupada, ¿sabias que eres muy transparente?

- Lo se –dijo Hermione agachando la mirada, cuando la volvió a levantar sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lagrimas – no lo hagas.

Draco estaba sorprendido, y preocupado, ¿qué le pasaba?

- ¿qué no haga el que?

- Os he oído, en el salón, no vayas a por ellos Draco

- ¿por qué los defiendes? Deben pagar por lo que te hicieron – dijo Draco, la ira se dejaba entrever en su voz.

- No los defiendo Draco, te defiendo a ti, has sido maravilloso conmigo y no quiero que por mi culpa te metas en problemas

Aquellas palabras enternecieron a Draco como nunca nada lo había hecho antes. Aquella mujer, esa mujer a la que había odiado por tanto tiempo, su enemiga, una mujer con carácter, preciosa, lloraba de preocupación por él.

- eres increíble – susurró Draco mientras se levantó y la abrazó.

- No lo hagas Draco....por favor

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo

Hermione apretó más el abrazo

- ¿pero porque tienes que ser tu? – murmuró más para ella misma que para él.

Hermione alzó su rostro, deteniéndolo a escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio y miró sus ojos. Unos ojos grises que ella jamás creyó poder amar, pero lo hacia, ¡maldita sea!, le quería.

- Draco...

La voz de Hermione contenía una voz ronca y falta de aliento que Draco sintió como una caricia. Y sus ojos....si, ahora brillaban en ellos la conciencia de la situación, ardor, un ardor que el anhelaba.

Alargó su mano para tomarle la muñeca y sonrió complacido al comprobar que el pulso de ella había acelerado.

Posó la mirada en su boca y en ese momento sintió el zarpazo del deseo. 

Lo embargó aquel dulce aroma a miel que anegó sus sentidos. Simplemente tenia que comprobar si sabia tan dulce como olía. Tenia que comprobarlo. Solo una vez.

Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, sintiendo el aliento del otro. Sus corazones latían con fuerza esperando el ansiado momento.

Antes de que pudiera olvidar todas las razones por las que no debería hacerlo, Draco bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios de Hermione con los suyos. La atrajo a sus brazos y la besó nuevamente, probando sus labios, envolviéndolos, jugando con ellos. Eran cálidos, dulces. Dios, sabia maravillosamente, hasta el punto de que se sintió abrumado por un fuerte impulso de simplemente devorarla. Apretó más el abrazo.

Hermione estaba simplemente en el paraíso. Había besado a muchos hombres, pero ninguno había llenado de calor su corazón como lo hacia Draco en ese momento. Le quería....y le deseaba....aquí, ahora.

El beso fue haciéndose más profundo, las caricias antes dulces ahora eran apasionadas. La camisa de Hermione cayó al suelo y las manos de Draco recorrían su espalda, su pecho, Dios, esa mujer parecía ser de pura seda.

Draco apartó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Miel. Dios, ¿todo su cuerpo olería a miel?.

Poco a poco fueron retrocediendo hasta que la apoyó en la pared, se acercó a ella y descendió sus manos hasta sus firmes glúteos. Segundos después subió sus manos hasta su pecho. Santo cielo, era una mujer increíble.

Notó como su "virilidad"(n/a: ya me entendéis ^_^) pujaba por salir.

Su frente se perló de sudor. Tenia que poner fin a aquella locura. Ahora mientras aun podía hacerlo. 

Aspiró aire, tembloroso y se obligó a finalizar el beso.

Hermione notó como se alejaba, respiró hondo, ya no sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, gracias a Dios aun le sujetaba por la cintura, pues de lo contrario se habría derrumbado en el suelo.

- ¿por qué no sigues? – preguntó ella en un susurro

- porque no habría podido parar – soltó un risita carente de humor – créeme, este esfuerzo ha estado a punto de matarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que he estado de hacerte el amor?

- ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que yo quería que me lo hicieras?

-  no puedo...

- ¿como? – dijo Hermione sorprendida

- Hermione no puedo hacerte esto....es peligroso estar conmigo..tengo enemigos y muchos, que lo único que buscan es mi debilidad, y no permitiré que te hagan daño.

"¿su debilidad soy...yo?" pensó Hermione. Por un momento su corazón se llenó de amor hacia aquel chico rubio insoportable y odioso que antes conociera, pero entonces la daga de la realidad se clavó en su alma. Draco no quería nada con ella, era por su bien si, pero pensar que una vez tocado el cielo no volvería a tocarlo, no volver a besar sus labios le aterrorizaba.

- lo...lo entiendo – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Draco pegó su frente contra la de ella, cerró los ojos.

- lo siento – murmuró el chico y acto seguido se encerró en su habitación.

Hermione fue al sofá, y se derrumbó. Una sensación de ansiedad se instaló en su pecho, su corazón le gritaba que fuera con él pero su mente le decía que no, que Draco no permitiría tener una relación con ella, aunque fuera por su propia seguridad y el la anhelara como ella a él.

Asi pasó toda la tarde, cada uno en un lugar, separados, pero con el corazón saltando salvajemente para ir en busca del otro.

Draco en su habitación reprimía sus lagrimas. Era un estúpido, encontraba a la mujer de sus sueños y la dejaba escapar. Pero debía hacerlo, por su bien. No era seguro mantener una relación con él, siendo Slytherin, haber renegado su destino, y convertirse en auror le había creado más enemigos de los que podía contar. Sabia que había hecho lo correcto pero entonces ¿por qué dolía tanto?.

Lo sabia, ella era una mujer increíble, hermosa, sincera, buena, con carácter....la quería...y por eso su corazón se negaba a dejarla ir.

Pasaron las horas y pronto fue el momento de cenar. Draco recompuso su rostro y salió de la habitación.

La vio allí, sentada en el sofá, con su ropa puesta y la cabeza agachada, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y no creyó ver jamás una imagen más tierna y triste a la vez. Quería ir con ella, abrazarle y decirle que le amaba, pero sabia que si lo hacia, ya no habría marcha atrás.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire, aspiró fuertemente y le dijo:

- Hermione, ¿quieres cenar?

- Claro – murmuró ella sin entusiasmo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Draco puso la cena en la mesa y se sentó. Un incomodo silencio se hizo notar, y asi pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Draco dijo:

- escucha Hermione, eres una mujer maravillosa, cualquier hombre desearía estar contigo...

- pero tu no – dijo ella con tristeza.

- Te equivocas – tomó una de sus manos y le obligó a mirarla – tenerte aquí es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no hay un solo momento que no te desee, que no....Hermione, te quiero, me cuesta mucho decirte esto, pero te quiero...y aunque se me parta el alma no puedo permitir que estés conmigo....seria un suicidio.

- Pero Draco yo...

- No – le cortó – vamos a dejar las cosas como están.

Hermione se calló y al terminar de cenar dijo:

- hoy dormiré yo en el sofá, debes tener la espalda destrozada.

Draco no se lo impidió, la verdad es que ella tenia razón.

Asi que se levantó y fue a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose en boxers y se deslizó entre las frescas sabanas de seda.

Suspiró.

Esto iba a ser difícil, quería que se quedara con él, no quería que estuviera sola en su casa, pero...tenerla allí, con él, y no poder besarla, no poder tocarla...nada más imaginarlo un fuego abrasó su interior.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que hacia poco había ocurrido, cuando la besó sintió dulzura, ternura, pero también sintió deseo, pasión, y notó que sus venas eran fuego liquido.

Tendría que quitárselo de la cabeza.

Hermione, tumbad en el sofá, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que el rubio. Debería irse, no podría resistir tenerle cerca sabiendo que no podría tocarle, besarle...seria un infierno. Pero tampoco quería irse, pues sabia que si se iba, probablemente no lo volvería a ver, y eso si que no lo aguantaría.

Pasaron un par de horas, ya era de madrugada, pero los dos inquilinos daban vueltas intentando dormir, pensando, recordando los últimos días.

Fue Hermione la que se levantó del sofá y sigilosa se dirigió a la habitación de Draco. Iba a decírselo., se iría de aquí, pensó en decírselo por la mañana, pero no se podría dormir.

Tocó a la puerta, esperando inconscientemente que el joven estuviera durmiendo y retrasar la despedida.

- adelante – dijo Draco, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Hermione no entró, sino que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Lo vio, tumbado en la cama, ambos brazos colocados tras la nuca, admiró su tórax y sus abdominales bien definidos. Sus ojos grises....

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a decirle lo que había decidido, pero esas palabras jamás saldrían de su boca.

- que me maten – dijo ella sorprendiéndolo – me da igual, pero me moriré antes si no estoy contigo.

El se levantó corriendo, fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

- Hermione, no...no puedo

- Tu no, pero yo si. ¿no lo entiendes verdad? – susurró ella mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro - ¿no entiendes que te quiero?¿qué no puedo estar sin ti?

Draco apretó más el abrazó y ese olor a miel inundó sus sentidos, ahogó su razón. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó despacio, con ternura, con amor. Disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella.

Poco a poco, fueron acercándose a la cama y la tumbó suavemente en ella.

- esto es una locura – dijo Draco entre besos.

- Lo se.

Entonces Draco cogió una de sus manos y la colocó en su pecho. 

Ella sintió como el corazón de él latía apresuradamente.

- ¿lo sientes? – ella asintió – pues es todo tuyo.

Hermione lo agarró más fuerte y lo acercó a ella fundiéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Cada vez las caricias subían más de tono, entonces Draco oyó un susurro salir de los labios de Hermione.

- Draco...

Draco sintió que un calor aterciopelado envolvía su cuerpo, jamás habían pronunciado su nombre de ese modo, con tanto amor, con tanta pasión, y entonces descubrió que Hermione seria la única mujer que pronunciaría su nombre para siempre.

Pues un hombre no es hombre, hasta que oye su nombre de los labios de una mujer 

****

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

hola!!!!!

Bueno, ¿que?¿os ha gustado?, a mi me ha encantado este capi, espero que me haya salido bien.

Se que Draco esta un poco...bueno, muy romántico, pero es que me ha parecido tan mooonoooo.....

Otra cosilla, la ultima escena la dejo a vuestra imaginación, aunque si queréis lo contrario me lo decís, ok.

Se que prometí un capi más largo, pero me ha salido asi, aunque es cierto que es más largo que los demás.

Bueno people

Besukis a todos

Alykea 


	8. Dos en uno

Dos en uno 

La habitación tan solo era iluminada por los débiles rayos de la luna, haciendo perfilarse los cuerpo de los dos amantes.

Draco sonrió.

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, y el agradeció poder verla asi, sus delicados hombros se encontraban perlados de sudor y la luz de la luna hacia que su piel relumbrara como la plata.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación.

- ¿qué sientes cuando hago esto? – dijo suavemente cuando acarició sus pechos

- un...estremecimiento..

- ¿y cuando hago esto? – acarició los pezones y tiró de ellos ligeramente.

-  Oh Dios....un temblor. Por todas partes.

- ¿y esto? – dijo mientras daba pequeños besos en sus pechos.

- Se me olvida respirar.

Draco sonrió, y sin poder aguantarse más atrapó un pezón con la boca. La acarició con los labios y con la lengua, paladeando su piel de satén, recreándose en la rápida respiración que hizo ella, seguido de un profundo gemido que lo excitó aún más

Recorrió con sus dedos la fina piel de ella, al tiempo que dejaba al tiempo un rastro de besos ardientes por su cuello, hasta fundir la boca de ella con la suya.

Sintió la sangre correr por sus venas y latirle con fuerza en los oídos. Ninguna mujer le había sabido tan dulce, tan cálida y sedosa, tan deliciosa que le parecía poder besarla durante días sin saciarse.

Quería saborear cada uno de sus gemidos, cada centímetro de su piel, pero Hermione no parecía tener la misma idea.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba tumbado en la cama, a merced de Hermione que empezó a saborear con su lengua los bien definidos abdominales de Draco, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Señor, Draco era todo un Adonis, un Dios...y era todo suyo.

Volvieron a besarse, con pasión, casi con desespero.

- Hermione...- dijo Draco respirando agitadamente – eres tan...dulce..

- No me siento dulce en este momento – susurró ella con una sonrisa maliciosa – me siento perversa, y...deseosa...

Draco si sabia lo que era desear, desear hasta tener la sensación de arder en llamas. Desear hasta sentir que te ardían las entrañas, y solo ella podía apaciguar ese ardor.

Poco a poco fue introduciéndose dentro de ella, la miró, vio los ojos de Hermione nublados por el deseo y gemir entrecortadamente, y le volvía loco.

Hermione bajó su cabeza y le beso, mientras ella, que se encontraba encima de el, comenzaba a moverse vigorosamente, enardeciéndolo hasta hacerle perder todo vestigio de autodominio. Se esfumó toda su experiencia, el dominio de su cuerpo. Las manos le temblaron y de no ser por que se hallaba acostado, sabia a ciencia cierta que sus piernas no habrían sostenido el peso de su cuerpo. Y todo por causa de ella. No existía nada excepto ella. El contacto de sus manos. La sensación de su piel. Colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella, disfrutando por ser dos cuerpos en uno.

Hermione estaba en el cielo, no podría explicar que era lo que sentía en ese momento, sentía pasión, ternura...amor. llenaba todo su ser y alcanzaba su corazón.

Draco y Hermione movían sus cuerpos al mismo ritmo, y cuando llegaron al momento cúspide se abrazaron tiernamente y se fundieron en un dulce beso, con sus cuerpos perlados de sudor y una sonrisa en los labios, durmieron juntos.

Por una noche rompieron los esquemas de la naturaleza. Permanecían juntos el frío y el calor, el fuego y el hielo, el odio y el amor....Draco y Hermione.

Draco despertó al dejar de sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, aun era de noche y la luna aun brillaba en el centro del firmamento, miró a su alrededor y la vio.

Cercana a la ventana, la luz de la luna perfilaba su cuerpo a contraluz, se levantó y la abrazó, adaptando su vientre a la curva de su cintura.

- ¿qué haces despierta?

- No podía dormir – dijo Hermione – Draco – se giró para estar cara a cara – lo he pensado...y creo que debo irme a mi casa

- ¿a tu casa? ¿por que?

- Bueno...tengo un trabajo, una familia, amigos...tengo una vida y debo continuarla...

- Pero eso puedes hacerlo aquí, conmigo..

- Lo se Draco, pero...acabamos de empezar una relación y ya quieres que vivamos juntos, no es que no me guste, he estado muy bien viviendo contigo pero creo que seria mejor esperar.

- ¿por que?

- Porque no te conozco Draco.

- Bueno, no soy un desconocido para ti.

- Lo se. Pero solo se de ti que eras un chiquillo arrogante y odioso que me hacia la vida imposible

Draco frunció el ceño, cierto era que hacia poco se habían encontrado, el había cambiado y creyó habérselo demostrado.

- no me interpretes mal – dijo ella al ver su gesto – se que has cambiado, y es esa parte de ti que quiero conocer. Todas las parejas viven cada una en su casa, es mejor darnos al principio un poco de libertad para no agobiarnos antes de tiempo.

- de acuerdo – Draco suspiró y sonrió – aunque seamos la pareja más rara en la faz de la tierra mantendremos una relación normal, ok?

- Gracias por entenderlo

Draco asintió y se dio media vuelta y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, y con mirada picarona le dijo: 

- ¿vienes? – dijo mientras palmoteaba la cama

Hermione sonrió y se tumbó a su lado, cubierta por las sabanas de seda, arropada por sus brazos, dejó que el sueño la venciera.

Dos días después Draco acompañaba a Hermione hasta su casa.

Se detuvieron ante un edificio de aspecto moderno y elegante, sencillo.

"como Hermione" pensó Draco sonriendo.

En el tercer piso Hermione se detuvo y sacó las llaves que le habían dado sus padres (las suyas se perdieron, al igual que su bolso, la noche del ataque). Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba un poco nerviosa, asi que no pudo evitar que le temblara un poco la voz.

- no..no es tan elegante como tu casa pero...- dijo un poco sonrojada – bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

Draco pasó al apartamento contemplando cada detalle, ciertamente no era tan lujoso como el suyo, pero para el era infinitamente mucho mejor. Era un lugar cálido y agradable, sencillo como su dueña pero decorado con gran estilo, además, y esto era lo mejor, el aroma de Hermione se apreciaba por toda la casa.

- es muy bonito – dijo el dando un recorrido – me gusta mucho.

- Gracias – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿quieres un poco de te?, el otro día vino mi madre y limpió un poco, la casa estuvo cerrada todo este tiempo – añadió.

- Claro – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Una vez el te estuvo en la mesa Hermione se sentó junto a Draco quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿sabes?, voy a echar de menos llegar a casa y no verte vestida con mi ropa.

- Jejejeje – rió Hermione recordando lo ridícula que debía verse con la ropa de Draco – si solo estuve unos días allí.

- Eso da igual, me gustó mucho tenerte en mi casa.

- Pórtate bien y puede que vuelva algún día.

- Si señora – dijo el mientras le daba un tierno beso.

- Draco..

- Humm

- Tienes que irte a trabajar – le recordó ella

Draco miró su reloj.

- ¡mierda! – dijo mientras se levantaba de un bote del sofá – te veo luego

- no, mejor mañana, van a venir Harry y Ron esta tarde, creo que les debo una pequeña explicación

Draco puso una pequeña mueca, suspiró y dijo:

- bueno, ¿comemos mañana?

- Claro

Acto seguido Draco desapareció con un plop, y Hermione comenzó a organizar su trabajo pues mañana volvería a la oficina.

Ya era de noche y Hermione estaba exhausta.

Esa tarde habían ido a su apartamento Harry y Ron para saber porque había estado desaparecida.

Ella les contó lo del ataque, y como había aparecido Malfoy y le había salvado. Ante esto sus amigos no pudieron evitar apretar sus puños, debían ser ellos los que protegieran a Hermione, no Malfoy.

Hacia tiempo que las disputas del pasado habían quedado atrás, pero nunca habían llegado a ser compañeros, solo tres hombres que trabajaban en el mismo lugar donde había que guardar las composturas.

Pero el caos llegó cuando, con mucho esfuerzo, Hermione les dijo que estaba saliendo con Draco.

Hermione recordó lo sucedido.

* * * * flash back * * * * 

- ¡¿QUEE?!

- Vamos ron, cálmate..- decía Hermione, debía haberlo supuesto, Ron nunca aceptaría su relación con Draco

- ¡¿Qué me calme?!¿cómo voy a calmarme si sales con...ese?!!

ante esto Hermione se levantó hecha una furia.

- Ronald Weasley!!...!!no pienso tolerar que insultes a MI pareja y en MI casa!!

- Bueno vale ya, sentaos los dos – dijo Harry, el siempre intermediario en las discusiones de sus amigos

Ambos se sentaron, Ron con la cara roja de furia y Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

- vamos a ver...Hermione, debes comprender que es un golpe muy fuerte para nosotros enterarnos de que estas saliendo con nuestro siempre enemigo Malfoy – antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de replicar añadió – Ron, tu debes comprender que Hermione es una mujer adulta, inteligente y que puede hacer lo que le plazca.

- Si pero..es...Malfoy – replicó Ron – él es...

- No sigas por ahí Ron – dijo Hermione, que ya había recuperado la clama – Draco ahora es un auror, es de los nuestros, y aunque no lo fuera es MI decisión.

Después de un tiempo discutiendo, todos aceptaron la nueva situación, eran amigos, y lo que menos podían hacer es apoyar a Hermione en su decisión.

* * * * fin flash back * * * *  

Hermione suspiró mientras meneaba su cabeza negativamente.

Se puso su pijama y se deslizó entre las suaves sabanas de su cama y al momento se durmió.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*

hola!!!!

De verdad, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no he podido escribir nada antes, ya se que el capi es un poco corto pero ya habrá más.

Que romántico Draco no?, jejeje, bueno os dejo. Espero vuestras opiniones.

Un besazo para todos.

Alykea 


	9. Sueño y venganza

**Sueño y venganza**

Por fin había terminado el día y volvía a su casa para darse una relajante ducha y dormir.

Se despojó de su ropa y se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, relajándolo. Una vez fuera, Draco se puso unos boxers y se metió en la cama.

Tenia muchísimo sueño, pero no podía dormirse. Se concentró, dejando la mente en blanco, relajándose....nada.

Dio una vuelta....no, asi no podía dormir.

Otra vuelta...no, asi tampoco.

¡maldita sea!

De pronto descubrió la razón de su desvelo, el aroma de Hermione aun estaba impregnado en la almohada, asi no había quien se durmiera!!

Recordó todo lo que había sucedido, no terminaba de creerse que alguien pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona en tan poco tiempo.

Sobretodo si esa persona era él, y la otra Hermione Granger.

Suspiró, y con una sonrisita en sus labios, intentó dormirse de nuevo, hasta que por fin 

lo consiguió.

_Se hallaba en un bosque de árboles frondosos y vegetación salvaje._

_La luna reinaba en el cielo, clara, iluminando con su tenue luz las copas de los árboles._

_No sintió miedo ¿por qué habría de sentirlo?, la oscuridad siempre había sido su aliada y la soledad, su compañera. _

_Caminó por aquel sendero, no sabia a donde le llevaría, tan solo sabia que debía seguir sus pasos._

_Paró en la orilla de un caudaloso río, sus aguas eran límpidas y la luna se reflejaba en ellas. Pero Draco no miraba aquel espectáculo, sino que miraba justo enfrente de él._

_Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y un ligero fruncimiento en su ceño señal de confusión, pues, justo en mitad del río, una mujer flotaba literalmente sobre el._

_Sus ropas eran blancas e inmaculadas, su piel blanca resplandecía como el marfil y su pelo negro se agitaba con el viento._

_"¿quién eres?" – preguntó Draco._

_"no importa quien soy yo, si no quien eres tu, Draco Malfoy" – respondió la mujer con una voz dulce como la miel pero fría como el hielo. "debes saber que el poder se halla en ti, lo ansías, lo sé, pero llegará un momento, en que desprecies todo lo que ese poder te dará, pues te arrebatará la vida....y el alma"_

_"¿qué quieres decir?, ¿quién eres?"_

_la mujer se sumergía poco a poco en las profundas aguas, mientras Draco, se arrodilló en busca de más respuestas._

_"¿qué significa eso?"_

_"lo sabrás a su debido tiempo....todo tiene un tiempo..y un lugar"_

_Y sin más se zambulló por completo, dejando a Draco solo de nuevo, y confuso._

Al día siguiente, no recordaba ese sueño.

Draco se levantó muy temprano, más de lo acostumbrado, pues hoy tenia que hacer algo de suma importancia.

Tras ducharse se dirigió a su armario, de donde sacó unos pantalones y una camisa muggle (de la mejor calidad, obviamente), según los muggles, diseñados por un tal Armani.

Nunca se había vestido como un muggle, pero reconocía que siempre era aconsejable tener esa ropa para cualquier ocasión, ésta por ejemplo.

Bajó al comedor, cogió polvos flu y colocándose delante de la chimenea echo unos pocos al fuego.

Acto seguido, la cabeza de su amigo Patrick apareció mientras las llamas lamían su rostro, que, en ese momento, aparecía sumamente serio.

- Patrick

- Draco

Tras los saludos de rigor Patrick le entregó a Draco (con la boca) un pergamino.

- ahí se encuentran los nombres, ahora la responsabilidad es tuya.

- Gracias Patrick.

- Bueno, sé que no debo, pero como amigo he de advertirte de nuevo el peligro que corres y aconsejarte que no lo hagas. Ala, ya lo he dicho.

- Tranquilo Patrick, tendré cuidado.

- Más te vale. Cuídate.

- Adiós Patrick.

La cabeza de Patrick desapareció por la chimenea y Draco leyó los nombres que aparecía en el pergamino.

- Tyson Smond, Luke Matthews y Alan Hudson.

Draco miró al frente, sus ojos ardían de odio y sus palabras sonaron fuertes en el silencioso comedor.

- pronto descubriréis por que me llaman Sytherin – y esa sonrisa de maldad volvió, tras muchos años, a aparecer en el rostro de Draco.

Miró con cierta repulsión el edificio que tenia frente a él. Realmente esos muggles no tenían nada de estilo, aquella...¿cómo la llamaban?...ah si..comisaría, no tenia nada que ver con el lujoso Ministerio.

Entró un poco reticente pero con la cabeza bien alta, rezumando elegancia y distinción, cosa que no le costaba nada en absoluto, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Se acercó caminando seductoramente al mostrador, donde la chica que se encontraba allí sentada le miraba embelesada.

- buenos días señorita....

- Crown, Lisa Crown – dijo ella con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

- Encantado señorita Crown – dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que esa sonrisa causaba estragos entre la población femenina. No le gustaba mezclarse con muggles, pero había venido a conseguir algo, y si eso implicaba conquistar aquella muggle, que asi fuera.

- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Por supuesto, vera...necesito que me haga un pequeñísimo favor, seguro que una chica tan bella como usted y tan inteligente puede hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Aquella secretaria se puso a reír tontamente.

"en el bote" pensó Malfoy.

- necesito que me diga la ubicación de ciertas personas.

- Oh, señor, lo lamento profundamente, pero no me esta permitida dar esa información – dijo ella, parecía sentirlo de veras.

- Vamos señorita Crown, es algo sin importancia, y...si usted me hiciera ese favor, haría cualquier cosa para compensarle – dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

Lisa Crown, era una chica sin ningún atractivo, una mujer soltera de 30 años que no pudo evitar fijarse en la carísima ropa de Draco y en su pelo rubio platinado.

- ah...esta bien, pero luego deberá invitarme a una copa señor... – dijo ella coquetamente.

- Andrews – dijo Draco – por supuesto, será un placer para mi.

En unos minutos, la secretaria buscó la localización de los tres hombres, Tyson Smond, Luke Mathews y Alan Hudson.

"Mmmm...viven en un barrio bajo, será más fácil allí" pensó Draco sonriendo. Ya tenia lo que había ido a buscar.

- recuerde señor Andrews...

- ah si, por supuesto señorita, tenga presente que la esperare a la salida de su turno.- dijo el mientras se alejaba por la puerta de salida.

Dejó a la chica suspirando, y sintió dejarla plantada, pero había ido allí por una cosa y la había conseguido, además de que nadie se comparaba a Hermione.

Tras aparecerse en un oscuro callejón, lejos de miradas inoportunas procedió a examinar el lugar.

Draco arrugó inconscientemente la nariz al ver como una rata campaba a sus anchas a  unos metros de él. Él, que siempre había vivido entre el lujo y la pulcritud, se veía ahora en un lugar que no podía calificarse como habitable.

Como buen auror, dedujo muchas cosas de ese lugar, a destacar seguramente que los individuos que atacaron a Hermione, aquellos por los que estaba allí, no eran gente, como decirlo, "con estilo". Esos tipos seguramente eran capaces de darle una buena cuchillada, pero no podrían con la astucia y la premeditación de el.

Preguntó a unos niños que jugaban allí, que le dirigieron directamente a un bar de aspecto mohoso, vamos, que daría lo mismo comer en el suelo.

Ciertamente no se le podía llamar a aquel lugar un bar, más bien parecía un tugurio de mala muerte, habitado por ratas y por borrachos.

Y fue allí, donde tres hombres, ligeramente embriagados reían a mandíbula batiente, mientras relataban sus andanzas de la noche pasada.

Draco frunció el ceño y una mueca de odio y asco apareció en su rostro.

Esos cabrones no parecían tener ningún remordimiento, es más, competían por ver quien era el que le había hecho pasar más miedo a una jovencita.

"Pronto sabréis lo que es el verdadero miedo" pensó Draco, saliendo discretamente del lugar.

Estuvo pensando la mejor manera de castigar a esos tipos. No podía hacerles daño (aunque lo único que quería era romperles el cuello) puesto que ahora era un hombre de la ley, bueno, al menos no un daño irreparable.

Además de todo eso, vio que esos hombres no eran más que simples borrachos. Cualquier persona se contentaría con darle una "pequeña" paliza, pero él no, no, Draco no era cualquier persona, él tenia más estilo que todo eso.

Sonrió sarcásticamente, se iba a divertir de lo lindo.

Con un pequeño hechizo hizo que los tres hombres tuvieran la extrema urgencia de salir del bar, por suerte para Draco, y desgracia para ellos, en aquel barrio había un sinfín de callejones oscuros e intransitados. Debía de atraerles a uno de ellos, no quería testigos.

Inmediatamente supo que cebo utilizaría.

Tyson, Luke y Alan salieron tambaleándose ligeramente, apoyados los unos en los otros. De repente uno de ellos dijo:

- hey tíos, mirar

Señalaba a una mujer, rubia y despampanante que paseaba solitaria por aquellas calles. No podían creer en su suerte, se lo estaba sirviendo en bandeja.

Con tan solo un simple gesto, con la experiencia de quien había hecho esto millones de veces, comenzaron a seguir a la mujer sigilosamente, pero ésta escuchó un ruido y volteó la cabeza. Comenzó a correr. 

Uno de ellos profirió un alarido de excitación mientras los demás ya corrían tras la mujer.

Draco, oculto en las sombras, miraba con profundo odio toda la escena. El alarido de aquel bastardo hizo que sus sangre hirviera, pensando en Hermione, y en lo asustada que debía haberse sentido.

La mujer corría y corría, pero entonces cometió el tremendo error de meterse en un callejón sin salida. Los hombres ya se relamían de gusto.

El pánico en los ojos de la mujer hicieron que ansiaran más tomar el control, pero justo cuando se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, la mujer desapareció, yendo a chocar contra la pared.

Los tres hombres quedaron atónitos.

- ¿dónde esta?

- ¿buscáis esto? – preguntó una voz de hielo a sus espaldas.

Voltearon, Draco se encontraba en la entrada del callejón , junto a la mujer rubia.

Instantes después, la mujer se desvanecía.

- ¿qui..quien eres tu? 

El temblor en la voz del hombre hizo que Draco sonriera. Se mostraba altivo, seguro de si mismo, todo vestido de negro, pareciendo el ángel de la muerte.

Pero no era eso lo que asustaba a los hombres, sino sus ojos. Sus ojos, del color de la plata, aparecían llenos de furia y odio, y una sonrisa maquiavélica adornaba sus finos labios. Sonrió aun más cuando vio que retrocedían hasta dar con la pared. 

Alzó su varita y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo. No podía hacerles daño, de acuerdo, pero haría que se cagasen de miedo en los pantalones.

De repente, una vez las palabras terminaron de salir de cu boca, pudo oír gritar a los tres hombres.

Ahora esos hijos de puta conocían el autentico pavor, pues había introducido en sus cabeza ilusiones, aunque un poco "mejoradas". Las ilusiones entraban en tu cabeza y buscaban tu mayor miedo, agravándolo diez veces, haciendo que te encontraras en la  situación más horrible que podías imaginarte jamás.

Miró con odio y placer como uno de los hombres movía fuertemente los brazos y las piernas, abriendo y cerrando la boca con desesperación. Al parecer luchaba por salir a flote de un mar embravecido.

No consiguió averiguar que había en las mentes de los otros dos, pero quedó plenamente satisfecho al ver que ambos se habían orinado encima.

El hechizo tenia la "virtud" o el "defecto" (para algunos) de parase cuando llegaba al momento limite, para no perder la cordura, asi que Draco, apoyándose en la pared, disfrutó del espectáculo.

A los pocos minutos (demasiado pocos para Draco), todo quedó en calma, y el silencio solo era interrumpido por la respiración agitada de lo hombres, que miraban a todos lados con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Se acercó lentamente y murmuró:

- _facies obliviate_ – un hechizo para que los hombres no recordaran su rostro.

Sin más que hacer, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Hermione se levantó con ganas, hoy volvería a trabajar. Le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba la algarabía de la oficina, estar en movimiento, analizando las pruebas que les daba la policía, para asi ayudar a detener a los criminales....a Hermione le gustaba poder ser participe de impartir algo de justicia.

Llegó al blanco edificio en donde trabajaba, amparada por los saludos de sus compañeros, felicitándola por su "recuperación" (de una gripe muy contagiosa, fingida por supuesto para evitar preguntas sobre su ausencia).

Se dirigió al despacho de su jefe, para informarle que ya se encontraba en plena disposición para continuar con su trabajo.

Asi pues, Hermione, colocándose una bata blanca, se dirigió jubilosa hacia el laboratorio que dirigía. En ese momento, sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que todo funcionaba perfectamente.

- hola jefa, bienvenida – dijo Mary en cuanto Hermione cruzó la puerta.

- Buenos días Mary, gracias – le sonrió Hermione.

Sentía un gran aprecio por esa chica, además de amable y generosa, Mary era muy espontánea y alegre, era ella la que amenizaba siempre las largas noches en las que el equipo debía quedarse investigando. Pero sobretodo, Mary le recordaba a ella cuando era más joven, con tantas ganas de cambiar el mundo....aún tenia esas ganas, pero comprendió que sola no podía hacerlo, se necesita un buen equipo, como el que ella tenía, y por eso iba con alegría cada día al trabajo, pensando que quizás sería el día en el que ella contribuyera a cambiar un poquito las cosas.

Mary era una joven recién incorporada, pero ya se había ganado el corazón de todos, aunque tenia aspecto de niña frágil, era la que más duro luchaba cuando de hacer justicia se trataba.

- bueno señores – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su equipo, compuesto por tres hombres y ellas dos – manos a la obra.

En cinco minutos informaron a Hermione de todo lo que había acontecido en el laboratorio durante su ausencia y en seguida se puso a trabajar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/

hola gente!!!!!!

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis otro capi.....ayyyyssss Draco se ha vengado, Draco se ha vengado, la la la la la...jejejeje ^^

Asha!!! ¿te has leído ese libro?...ohhh...me encanta ese libro, es genial, es tan...eso jejeje. Me alegra que alguien se haya dado cuenta ^_^.

Para los que no sabéis de que va la cosa, resulta que en los capítulos anteriores he utilizado algunos trozos de una maravillosa novela llamada "El ladrón de novias" por Jaquie d'Alessandro que os recomiendo encarecidamente....sobretodo a los románticos.

La verdad es que no puse nada de esto antes porque se me olvidó (sorry ^ ^U), pero lo pongo ahora: ejem...todos los textos que pertenecen a la novela no son míos (que más quisiera), solo los he tomado prestados, espero que no os importe, de todas maneras tampoco gano nada con esto asi que....bueno, que no son míos y ya ta, jeje.

Bueno, ahora si me despido, espero vuestros reviews eh?

Besukis

Alykea 


	10. En casa de Ginny

**_En casa de Ginny_**

Los meses pasaban y aunque Draco seguía sin acostumbrarse a las amistades de Hermione, Gryffindors en su mayoría, hacia lo posible para mantenerse relativamente al margen, es decir, los ignoraba olímpicamente. Algo que no era tan fácil con Potter y Weasley. Era como si....no podía explicarlo, pero con ellos no conseguía mantener la boca cerrada.

Lo intentaba, poco a poco y con la "ayuda" de Hermione, es decir, ella le echaba la bronca cada vez que los insultaba y el ponía ojitos de cordero degollado, una expresión que le había salvado la vida muchas veces, considerando cómo era el genio de su novia.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, ni lo que lo mantenía en vela cada noche. No. Era ese maldito sueño que tenia noche tras noche.

Sentado en la cama, alumbrado por la luz de la luna, Draco, mesándose el pelo, intentaba, por milésima vez, entender ese maldito sueño.

Dio un ligero brinco al notar que una mano subía por su espalda y un brazo rodeaba su cuello.

Sonrió levemente y giró la cabeza.

- ¿no puedes dormir? – le preguntó Hermione.

- No.

Draco se tumbó en la cama y abrazó a la Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba preocupada. Draco no parecía darse cuenta, pero ella sabia que muchas noches el se mantenía despierto, con el ceño fruncido, y que luego, al tumbarse de nuevo, la abrazaba un poquito mas fuerte de lo normal.

Sabia que algo le pasaba, pero Draco no parecía tener ánimos de contárselo. Bien. Se lo sacaría a la fuerza si era necesario.

Se giró suavemente para quedar cara a cara con él. Le miró a los ojos y apartó un mechón que le caía en la cara.

- cuéntamelo – le susurró ella.

- ¿qué te cuente el que? – dijo él sonriendo inocentemente.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo, Draco Malfoy, sé que algo te preocupa y quiero saber que es – le ordenó Hermione.

- No es nada, no te preocupes.

- ¿qué no me preocupe? – Hermione se incorporó de un salto haciendo que la sábana que le cubría cayera dejando ver un bonito camisón de satén - ¡¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe?!. Veo como noche si y noche también te quedas pensando en que se yo, durante el día te comportas de una forma extraña – su voz se quebró un poco y una lagrima despuntó en sus dorados ojos - ¿y quieres que no me preocupe?

Draco la miró, enternecido. En ese momento recordó lo que muchos de sus antiguos compañeros le preguntaban ¿ como podía querer a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor Granger?.

Y ahora, mirándola, observando la preocupación en los ojos de su novia se respondía ¿cómo no iba a quererla?.

Se incorporó él también y la abrazó, acariciando el fragante cabello de Hermione mientras le susurraba al oído:

- no quiero que te preocupes por mi, no me pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?.

- ¿por qué nunca me cuentas nada? – dijo ella, dolida, mientras una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Draco cerró los ojos, con una punzada en el pecho. Él quería contárselo, mas que ada, pero no se atrevía. No sabia si lo que pasaba era bueno o no. Conocía a Hermione, querría ayudarlo por encima de todo (algo que le llenaba de orgullo) pero no permitiría que ella arriesgara ni un solo pelo de su cabeza.

- Hermione, escucha – dijo Draco a la vez que cogía suavemente el rostro de Hermione con sus manos – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te quiero y no quiero que te preocupes por mi.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Solo ha sido un mal sueño.

- Un mal sueño que no me quieres contar. – dijo Hermione rotundamente, a la vez que, con el ceño fruncido, giraba su rostro en una mezcla de preocupación y enfado.

Draco suspiró y dejó caer los brazos en acto de derrota. Entonces, con voz neutral, aunque Hermione no dejo de notar matices preocupados en su voz, le narró el sueño que tantas noches le había desvelado.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

TOC  TOC  TOC 

- ¡Hermione! ¡que alegría volver a verte!, pasa pasa.

Hermione sonriente entró en la casa.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón mientras su amiga preparaba un poco de te y se sentaba junto a ella.

- te ha quedado la casa preciosa – dijo Hermione sinceramente – ya era hora guapa de que te independizaras.

- ¡pero si no me dejaban! – contestó su amiga entre ofendida y divertida – si fuera por mi ya...

- ¡Ginny ¿dónde has...?! ah, hola Hermione.

- Hola Ron.

Ginny alzó los brazos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia y se dirigió a Hermione con cara de enfado.

- ¡¿lo ves?! Ni siquiera en mi casa me dejan tranquila....aparecen en mitad de la noche para ver si no me han secuestrado!!! Solo porque no llame por teléfono el fin de semana!!!!!!!

- ¿en serio? – dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos, mirando a la vez a Ron con una mirada de reproche.

- Eh...a mi no me mires...fueron Fred y George – se defendió.

- Bueno – dijo Ginny mas calmada - ¿cuándo vuelve Draco?...¿por cierto donde estaba?

- En teoría tiene que volver hoy, y estaba en Francia.

- Uy uy uy...en Francia  eh?...tsk, mal rollo Hermione, seguro que te la esta pegando con alguna francesita – dijo Ron, burlándose (aunque aun no se fiaba del todo de Draco)

- Jajajaja...no digas tonterías Ron –dijo Hermione, riéndose.

- Ron, vete a la cocina y come algo.

- ¿qué? ¿Ginny, me estas echando?

- Mmmm...deja que lo piense....si, Hermione y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿hablar? ¿hablar de que?

- ¡de lo que sea!, tira a la cocina

Ambas chicas, sonriendo, vieron como Ron se iba a la cocina refunfuñando y amenazando con que se comería toda la comida para que pasase hambre.

Se quedaron charlando (Ron, volvió a los cinco minutos con cara de pena y no tuvieron corazón para echarle) toda la tarde.

Harry apareció al rato y se les unió.

Después de pasar toda la tarde y parte de la noche charlando y bebiendo té y café Hermione sintió la urgencia de acudir al baño, dejando a sus amigos hablando en el comedor. 

Estaban todos tirados en los sofás recordando los viejos años en Hogwarts cuando se oyó un PLOP.

- hola Virginia

- Draco que sorpresa!!

- Potter, Weasley - saludó Draco con una inclinación de cabeza - ¿sabéis donde esta Hermione? No estaba en su casa.

Entonces se oyó la cadena del baño y Draco dirigió su mirada a la jovencita que entraba por la puerta. 

Sonrió.

- ¿qué hay morena?

- ¡Rubio! – dijo Hermione saltando en brazos de Draco

"¿morena? ¿rubio?" pensó Ron mirando extrañado a la pareja.

- Ya vale chicos – reclamó riéndose Ginny – soltaros ya, parecéis hecho de belcro jajaja siéntate Draco, ¿cómo te ha ido?.

- Bueno, bastante bien, pero estoy muerto de cansancio – respondió Draco con un sonrisa, de todas las amigas de Hermione, a la que mas soportaba era a la mas joven de los Weasley, aunque aun no le llamaba por su apodo, podrían decirse que eran amigos – ¿y tu que tal en San Mungo?

- Bien también, muchos enfermos.

- Oye, Draco...¿que es eso de morena y rubio? – preguntó Harry, adelantándose a Ron.

- Bueno, ella es mi morena.

- Si, y el mi rubio – contestó Hermione, radiante.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, siempre le había parecido empalagoso que las parejas se pusieran motes cariñosos como "osito", "pastelillo" y cosas así, aunque tenia que admitir que, de entre todos, estos no eran los peores.

Todos rieron y siguieron charlando hasta que, casi de madrugada, Draco y Hermione se marcharon a casa de él, alegando que tenían que trabajar al día siguiente.

Bueno, era verdad, pero todos asintieron con una sonrisa, pues sabían, que, tras una semana  sin verse, trabajarían, si, pero por la noche.

- hey Harry, ¿te quedas a dormir? – le preguntó Ron

- ejem, ejem...Ron, guapo, te recuerdo que la casa es mía.

- Si bueno, pero ya es muy tarde, no vas a dejar que nos vayamos solos a casa con la de peligros que hay..¿no?.

Ginny suspiró y los dos se quedaron en su casa.

- se llevan bien, ¿verdad? – dijo Harry a sus dos amigos, con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

- Si – contestó un poco enfadado Ron – pero a mi sigue sin gustarme.

- Bueno, chicos, se que para vosotros no es fácil, para mi tampoco, pero debéis aceptarlo. Además, el chico tiene una cosa buena...

- ¿ah si? ¿el que? – dijo Ron con sorna

-  esta totalmente enamorado de Hermione.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando apareció y la vio, su cara se iluminó como la aurora – dijo ella con los ojos chispeantes por el romanticismo.

En su casa, Hermione y Draco, se encontraban recuperando el tiempo perdido.

- ¿sabes?, te he echado de menos – dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba

- ¿en serio?, ¿incluso con todas las francesas rodeándote?- le contestó Hermione frunciendo los labios que a Draco se le antojo encantador.

- Sabes que si, además ¿cómo sabes que estaban rodeándome?

- Osea que es verdad!!! – gritó intentado parecer furiosa pero no podía, lo había echado mucho de menos, y no podía evitar sentirse feliz y orgullosa por tener un novio tan guapo. Era cierto que todas se le tiraban al cuello, pero con regocijo pensó que el no estaba con esas rubias anoréxicas con nombre de barbie, estaba con ella. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, besó a su novio casi con una fiereza felina.

Pasaron las horas, y Draco y Hermione dormían abrazados. Ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, el....no.

Abrió los ojos. Volvía a encontrarse en aquel frondoso bosque, arrullado por el ulular de los búhos y amparado por la luz de la luna. Sin vacilar, Draco se dirigió, como tantas veces había hecho, hacia la orilla del río y esperó. Tras unos minutos salió del río, aquella mujer que parecía saberlo todo, pero que no le daba ninguna respuesta. - llegó la hora Draco Malfoy - ¿como?¿la hora de que? 

- _De que despierte lo que hay dentro de ti, aquello que siempre has anhelado, poder,  pero recuerda una cosa, el poder, en manos oscuras, destruye el alma y la de tus seres mas queridos._

- _¿y eso que significa?, yo soy un hombre bueno, no siempre lo fui, pero ahora si. ¿por qué me adviertes?¿qué va a pasar?_

- Ya te dije una vez, que todo a su tiempo... Draco en ese momento, notó como su cuerpo brillaba en la noche, y sintió como  el poder recorría sus venas como fuego liquido. Estaba desconcertado, confuso... - ¿qué es esto?¿qué me esta pasando? - No soy yo la que debe contestarte a eso - ¡MALDITA SEA!!¿ME DARAS RESPUESTAS  ALGUNA VEZ?!! – gritó Draco, enfadado, ante la cara impasible de la mujer. - Draco, Draco...- decía ella mientras movía la cabeza negativamente 

- _NO TE BURLES DE MI!!!_

- _Draco...Draco...Draco..._

_La voz se iba difuminado, al igual que su alrededor._

_Oía su nombre cada vez mas cerca, como si aquella mujer se burlara de él, retándole_...

Hermione se despertó y miró a su novio.

Se removía en la cama, parecía tener una pesadilla.

- Draco, Draco – le llamaba Hermione, zarandeándole para que se despertara.

- Draco, Draco despierta, tienes una pesadilla, Draco

De repente Draco se incorporó de golpe en la cama y gritó:

- YA BASTA!!!

Automáticamente de su cuerpo surgió una intensa luz blanca, cargada de un poder infinito que lanzó a Hermione por los aires, haciendo que se golpeara en la pared.

Draco respiraba agitado, abrió los ojos mientras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Giró su cabeza y de pronto vio, justo en frente de él, en la pared un reguero de sangre que bajaba hasta el suelo, donde el cuerpo mortalmente herido de Hermione descansaba.

- HERMIONE !!!! 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

HOLAAAA!!!!!

Mil perdones por el retraso, en serio, los siento, perdon, perdon, perdon....

Bueno, por fin el capitulo esta terminado, ya se que no es muy largo pero espero que os haya gustado, porque yo me diverti bastante escribiéndolo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews, OS QUIERO UN MONTON.

Besukis a todos y espero vuestras opiniones ok?

Alykea


	11. La bella durmiente que no despierta

- Virginia!!!

Ginny saltó de su cama sobresaltada. Le costó unos segundos reaccionar, pero al momento cogió su varita y salió precipitada hacia el comedor, de donde provenían los gritos.

Oyó unos ruidos tras ella y comprendió que Harry y Ron habían tenido el mismo despertar que ella y la seguían de cerca.

Al entrar en el comedor ahogó un grito, la visión que había frente a ella hizo que se quedara completamente petrificada.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie, con Hermione en sus brazos, inconsciente con una herida que sangraba en su cabeza.

Recuperó la sangre fría necesaria de un medimago y le dijo con tono presuroso:

- Túmbala ahí.

Cuando hubieron puesto a Hermione en el sofá, procedió a examinarle la fea herida de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó mientras analizaba la herida abierta en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- No lo sé – dijo Draco, nervioso. – estábamos durmiendo, desperté de repente y vi a Hermione desmayada en el suelo, sangrando.- Caminaba aturdido, retorciéndose las manos. - ¿podrás curarla, verdad?

- Por supuesto, en realidad la herida es solo superficial, en la cabeza hay muchos capilares, por eso sangraba tanto. Tranquilízate – le sonrió – no es grave.

Draco se derrumbó en el sofá, en parte aliviado de que Hermione estaba "bien", pero muy desconcertado, ¿qué le había pasado a Hermione?¿Por qué estaba tirada en el suelo y herida?.

Mientras Draco pensaba, y Ginny atendía a Hermione, el pobre Harry trataba a duras penas de mantener a ron lejos de Malfoy.

- Cálmate Ron!!! – dijo Harry sujetando fuertemente al pelirrojo, mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a la habitación.

- ¡Ese miserable le ha hecho algo!!Seguro!- gritaba Ron – suéltame Harry, voy a darle tal paliza que no recordara ni su nombre.

- ¡Ron, estate quieto! ¡Él no le ha hecho nada!

- ¿Le defiendes?!! ¿Defiendes a esa serpiente? 

- Esa serpiente es el novio de nuestra mejor amiga

- Si bueno – reclamó Ron con disgusto – Hermione siempre ha tenido mal gusto con los hombres – dijo recordando a Victor Krum.

- Ven, y en silencio.

Harry condujo a Ron en silencio hacia el comedor, quedándose en la puerta.

- míralo, míralo y dime si es culpable

Ron miró a Malfoy y tuvo que reconocer que Harry tenia razón.

Draco estaba en el suelo, sentado junto al sofá, cogiendo delicadamente la mano de Hermione rogando que se pusiera bien, a la vez que recordaba el pánico que había sentido al encontrar a Hermione en semejante estado.

* * * * Flash back * * * *

- Hermione!!!!

Draco se levantó de un salto y fue hacia donde estaba su novia.

La cogió delicadamente mientras le daba suaves toques en la mejilla.

- Hermione, despierta, Hermione... - el pánico lo abrumó cuando observó el suelo encharcado de sangre.

- Dios Hermione, despierta...  morena, ¿qué te ha...?¿quién te ha...?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía perder mas tiempo, Hermione debía ser atendida inmediatamente. No quería ir a San Mungo, allí lo único que harían seria ponerla aparte mientras decían: "Hay pacientes mas graves".

Entonces, se acordó de la pequeña Weasley, ella era medimaga.

Mientras cogía su varita y cargaba en brazos a Hermione se reprendió por no haberse acordado antes, y suplicaba a todos los dioses no perder lo que más quería.

* * * * Fin flash back * * * *

Un par de horas después, Ginny se dirigió hacia los chicos, que se encontraban en el sofá, medio adormilados por el cansancio y por haber sido despertados en medio de la noche.

- Ron, Harry, despertar

- ¿Qué..?¿qué pasa Ginny? – se sobresaltó Harry

- nada, no te preocupes, vamos, venir...

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Ginny, donde habían colocado a Hermione en la enorme cama de matrimonio que tenia la pelirroja a la espera de que surgieran efecto las pociones que Ginny le había administrado.

- Bueno...- dijo Ginny revisando por ultima vez a Hermione – creo que ya esta, las pociones que le he dado son revitalizantes – explicaba la pelirroja a Draco, que no se había movido del lado de Hermione – ya podemos despertarla – añadió con una sonrisa.

- Permíteme hacer los honores – dijo Draco – Enervate

Todos esperaban que Hermione abriera los ojos, sobretodo Draco, que, después del miedo que había pasado, anhelaba ver los dorados ojos de su novia.

Pero no se abrían.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, todas las miradas fijas en la joven que yacía en la cama, dormida, como si fuera la bella durmiente de los cuentos de hadas.

Pero no era exactamente así, pues ni con el beso que su amado le dio en los labios se despertó.

Draco comenzaba a ponerse frenético, al ver que no había hechizo que la despertara, así que Ginny, con una mirada a sus amigos y un ligero movimiento de cabeza, hizo que lo sacaran de la habitación, mientras intentaba ver que había fallado.

Pasaban las horas, Draco caminaba sin descanso por el salón, sin hacer caso a las protestas de los Gryffindors.

Minutos después, Ginny entró en el comedor, exhausta.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿se ha despertado? – preguntó Draco con el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos.

Pero Ginny, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Sin mas, la medimaga se dirigió a la chimenea, cogió polvos flu, y rezó para que le contestaran.

Al momento, la cabeza del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿qué sucede?

- Siento interrumpirlo señor – dijo Ginny apenada, pues no le gustaba importunar al admirado director – pero se trata de Hermione.

- ¿Le ha sucedido algo a la señorita Granger?

- Si, ha tenido un accidente, le he curado pero...me gustaría que viniera usted, por favor.

- Claro, enseguida estaré allí – dijo Dumbledore, tenia afecto a cada uno de los alumnos que habían pasado por la escuela, pero sentía cierta predilección por el trío Gryffindor, como se les conocía en Hogwarts.

- Gracias profesor.

Ginny se giró, mirando hacia Draco, haciendo oídos sordos a las incesantes preguntas de su hermano se sentó junto a él.

Draco tenia la cabeza entre sus manos, la situación era grave, mas de lo que pensaba si Virginia había tenido que llamar a Dumbledore. ¿Y él que hacia?. Nada. No podía hacer nada, y eso le estaba matando por dentro, la incertidumbre, la impotencia...

- No te preocupes Draco – dijo Ginny cogiendo de la mano al rubio – Dumbledore sabrá que hacer, siento no haber podido hacer nada más.

- No, no te disculpes, has hecho lo que has podido. Has estado fantástica – giró su rostro hacia la pelirroja y añadió con una triste sonrisa -  gracias...Ginny.

Ginny asintió como pudo, aguantando sus ganas de llorar. Le había emocionado mucho que Draco le llamara así, la consideraba una amiga, y ella estaría orgullosa de ese papel, ser amiga de un hombre como Draco, el hombre que tanto amaba a su mejor amiga, y que le hacia feliz, era todo un honor.

Con un PLOP, apareció Dumbledore en el salón, seguido de un disgustado Snape, quien ocultó su sorpresa de encontrar al Slytherin en la casa.

Dumbledore, tan diplomático como siempre, le dirigió a Draco una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a Ginny, que les conducía a su habitación mientras les explicaba lo sucedido.

Dumbledore comenzó a examinar a Hermione, mientras Snape, olvidando su repulsión hacia los Gryffindors, hablaba profesionalmente con Ginny acerca de las pociones que había suministrado a su amiga.

Draco esperaba ansioso en el salón, devorado por los nervios, aunque mas tranquilo que antes. Nunca lo diría en publico pero siempre había sentido cierto respeto hacia el director de Hogwarts, y no digamos de su profesor de pociones, si alguien podría curar a Hermione, sin duda eran ellos.

- Draco – le llamó Snape – ven un momento.

Draco asintió.

En un rincón del salón, lejos de las orejas de los Gryffindors Snape procedió a interrogarle.

- Draco...¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Draco se sorprendió, parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿No lo sabe? – estaba sorprendido, pues la noticia de que Malfoy y Granger, enemigos jurados, un sangre limpia y una sangre sucia tenían una relación había recorrido medio mundo mágico, incluso en Hogwarts se sabia.

- ¿Saber el que?

- Severus, todo el mundo mágico sabe que soy el novio de Hermione

- ¿Qué tu que? – recompuso su rostro y se serenó – Draco, ¿te das cuenta el peligro al que la expones? Es una sangre sucia, y si ahora es tu novia duplica su peligro.

- Lo sé, y ella también lo sabe – Severus intentó hablar pero Draco le cortó – lo asumimos, Severus. Punto final.

- Bueno...¿qué le ha pasado?

Draco le contó lo sucedido, pero Snape le hizo hacer hincapié en el extraño sueño que decía tener.

- ¿A que viene esto Severus? Solo era un sueño.

- No te confundas Draco, los sueños pueden llegar a ser beneficioso, pero también peligrosos. ¿Dices que soñabas con un poder y te despertaste?

- Si, era muy extraño, era como si un extraño poder surgiera desde mi interior, entonces me desperté y encontré a Hermione herida en el suelo.

- Es posible...quédate aquí, voy a hablar con Albus.

- Pero....¿qué...? 

Albus Dumbledore se dirigió hacia Draco tras una pequeña charla con Severus. Estuvieron hablando en privado durante un tiempo que a los demás les pareció una eternidad, hasta que por fin, entraron de nuevo al salón de Ginny.

Fue Dumbledore el que comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, tras unas investigaciones hemos llegado a una conclusión. La señorita Granger ha sido "tocada" por una especie de energía desconocida, no sabemos como ni porque, pero al parecer, la mente de Hermione no se encuentra aquí.

- ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo – replicó Ron.

- Lo que quiero decir, señor Weasley, es que la mente de Hermione, su conciencia, parece haber traspasado las barreras del espacio, e incluso del tiempo, no lo sabemos con exactitud. Así que es probable que se encuentre perdida en alguna dimensión desconocida, aunque su cuerpo esta aquí, ella no.

- Pe...pero podrá hacer que vuelva, no? – preguntó Draco, aun sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- Señor Malfoy, esto es más complicado de lo que usted cree. Hermione esta perdida en algún lugar...

- Bueno, pues la encontramos y la traemos de vuelta – dijo Ron, resuelto a ir a buscarla.

- No sea estúpido Weasley – escupió Snape – no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar, ni en que tiempo o lugar se halla. Puede estar en la China, en el año tropecientos antes de Cristo. No es como ir a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Severus...- advirtió Dumbledore, oliendo el comienzo de una discusión, ago que no hacia falta en esos momentos – me temo que el profesor Snape esta en lo cierto, señor Weasley.

- ¡Pero habrá que hacer algo! – gritó Draco, que comenzaba a ponerse histérico, viendo que no llegaban a ninguna parte. Quería tener a Hermione a su lado, y la quería YA.

- En efecto Señor Malfoy, ¿pero el que? – preguntó Dumbledore, frotándose las sienes – no tengo ni idea de por donde empezar – dijo el director, abatido.   

Se miraron entre ellos. En ese momento recordaron que, cuando sucedía alguna cosa como aquella, en ese momento de silencio, era Hermione la que saltaba de su sillón, emocionada por haber encontrado la solución al problema.

Pero ella no estaba.

Hermione se encontraba postrada en una cama.

Sin sentir nada, sin dolor, sin alegría, sin alma....sin vida.

Tan solo...dormía.

- Recuerdo que...- comenzó a hablar Ginny, insegura al principio por romper el silencio que reinaba – en la escuela de medimagia, me hablaron de un método muy antiguo y difícil de realizar, casi imposible. Pero cuando alguien conseguía hacerlo, se servían de él para entrar en la mente de los enfermos psíquicos, para conocer las causas de sus traumas, analizarlos y poder emplear el tratamiento adecuado para devolverlos a la realidad. ¿Existe ese método?

Snape parpadeó. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de eso?

- Si que existe, señorita Weasley. Es una poción muy difícil, prácticamente irrealizable debido a la complejidad de sus ingredientes y composición que, junto a un potente conjuro, introduce a una persona en la mente de otra. Es conocido como el método Induxmens.

- ¿Pero eso no se hace con la Oclumencia?

- No Harry – intervino Dumbledore – con la Oclumencia se lee la mente de la persona, no se entra en contacto con ella.

- De acuerdo – dijo Harry – hagamos el método ese como se llame y...

- Como siempre señor Potter, nunca presta atención a mis explicaciones – dijo Snape, con cara de disgusto – ese método te introduce en la mente de una persona, en su alma.

- ¿Y que problema hay?

- ¡!Pues que es el alma de Granger lo que estamos buscando!!!¿Cómo quiere entrar en ella si ni siquiera sabemos donde está?!!! – explotó Severus, ya casi al limite de su paciencia ¿es que no podían entender la mas nimia explicación?

- Profesor Snape – dijo Ginny – la base de ese método es la poción ¿cierto?

Severus asintió. Nunca le había tenido afecto a los Weasley, a ninguno de ellos, y no iba a tenerlo ahora, pero después de lo ocurrido, y sabiendo que había sido la pelirroja la que había llevado todo el peso aquella noche, "y de manera muy acertada" admitió, estaba empezando a tratarla más como colega que como Weasley.

Así pues, procedió a prestarle atención.

- Y dígame, ¿no habría manera de modificarla?

- Por supuesto que puede ser modificada, de mil maneras además – aclaró Snape – las pociones varían con la mas mínima sutileza, pero lo difícil seria saber las consecuencias de dichos cambios, y claro esta, saber como cambiarla adecuadamente para tener el efecto deseado.

- Bueno, tal y como yo lo veo – prosiguió Ginny – no podemos traer de vuelta a Hermione porque no sabemos donde esta, y tampoco podemos entrar en su mente, ¿se podría conseguir con alguna variación, entrar en su mente da igual esté?

- Podría ser...¿tu que opinas Albus?

- Pienso que es una brillante idea...y la única posibilidad que tenemos – dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillando con nueva esperanza – aunque me temo que quien sea introducido o llevado donde esté Hermione, correría el riesgo de no poder volver.

- Iré yo – dijo Draco, levantándose – si conseguimos que la poción junto con ese hechizo me lleve hasta ella, iré. De todos modos – añadió con una triste sonrisa – si no es con ella no tendría motivos para regresar.

Tomada esa decisión, tanto Albus, como Severus y Ginny, comenzaron a reunir los nombres de todos los expertos en pociones y expertos en esa rama de medimagia, en el caso de Ginny, que pudieron encontrar.

Después de descansar unas horas, reunieron a todas esas personas y les informaron de lo ocurrido. Todos aceptaron colaborar, no gratis, claro esta y aunque Draco podía solventar con cierta holgura lo que los expertos pedían, Albus insistió en que corrieran a cargo del colegio de magia y hechicería.

Muy lejos de allí, pasando las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, en un lugar rodeado de sedas y brocados, de bordados de elegancia y con el aroma de la riqueza y la suntuosidad, una muchacha de ojos dorados y cabello castaño, despertaba, rodeada de mantos de oropel, cubierta con finas sedas de aromas de sándalo y madera.  

- ¿Dónde estoy?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bueno, y aquí otro capi, siento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad, pero me había quedado bloqueada.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me mandáis, de verdad, si no fuera por ellos...bueno, que cada vez que recibo uno me alegráis el día jeje

Un besazo para todos

Alykea


	12. Un dragon de ojos dorados

**_Un dragón de ojos dorados_**

Parpadeó.

Cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y los volvió a abrir.

Un fastidioso pitido latía con fiereza en su cabeza.

Parpadeó varias veces más, hasta que las imágenes se volvieron nítidas y claras.

¿Dónde estaba?

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, algo confusa.

Parecía encontrarse en una habitación antigua. Los muebles que habían en ella eran realmente esplendidos, de caoba pulida y fuerte roble, algo sobrios pero elegantes en su sencillez.

Unas gruesas cortinas de color granate cubrían las ventanas e impedían pasar la luz, ya fuera solar o nocturna.

Hermione se incorporó. La cama en la que se encontraba era enorme, con cuatro postes que la rodeaban, todos ellos cubiertos por doseles de fina seda.

Frunció el ceño, era evidente que no se encontraba en su habitación, ni en su casa, y ya puestos, en ningún lugar conocido.

La pregunta ahora era ¿por qué estaba allí?

Como un fogonazo, las imágenes llegaron a su mente…Draco…una pesadilla…y una intensa luz…

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, aturdida, pues nada la turbaba más que no encontrar la solución o explicación a un problema, y por lo que parecía, este era uno de esos problemas…y gordo, se permitió añadir.

Un frío sudor comenzaba a perlarle la frente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero los ignoró completamente y se dispuso a analizar la situación, no por nada era reconocida por su fría reacción ante los problemas. Ciertamente, ella no era de esas que se ponen histéricas y se desmayan a la primera de cambio. Ah no, ella era una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza.

Veamos, estaba en un lugar desconocido, en contra de su voluntad porque, desde luego, ella no recordaba haber ido a ese lugar por su propio pie.

Bueno, pues le importaba un pepino donde estaba, ella no iba a quedarse allí esperando a que la encontrara Dios sabe quien.

Apresuradamente bajó de la cama, en la cual no estaba tapada, si no simplemente tendida, y pensó "pues ya podrían ser más considerados". Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar que Draco comenzaba a tener bastante influencia en ella, pues solo con su carácter se le ocurriría pensar, estando secuestrada, que bien podrían haberla tapado para que no pillara una pulmonía, sobretodo si los que la tenían allí tenían pensado matarla.

Abrió la pesada puerta, miró que no hubiera moros en la costa y corrió por el largo pasillo.

Cuando hubo corrido unos cuantos metros, notó que apenas podía respirar y que el cuerpo le pesaba como el plomo.

Comenzó a asustarse¿y si alguien le había administrado alguna poción para que evitara escapar?

Dio una bocanada de aire pero un pinchazo en las costillas hizo que lo exhalara con un gemido de dolor.

Se llevó una mano a la cintura y…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, con las dos manos se palpó la cintura y el busto, notando el contacto, no de su cuerpo, como ella esperaba, si no de un material bastante duro.

"No puede ser" pensó.

Bajó la mirada y ahogó un pequeño grito.

Ya no le extrañaba el no poder respirar pues llevaba puesto un…un…

¡Un corsé! Oh Dios mío – susurró asombrada.

Cierto, la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba aprisionado por un sinnúmero de ballenas (n/a: para quien no lo sepa, las ballenas son esas tiras duras que hacen que el corsé apriete y se mantenga recto) que aplastaban su pecho, haciendo casi imposible la simple tarea de respirar.

Pero ahí no acababa todo. Oh no…

Acababa de descubrir porque su cuerpo pesaba como el plomo.

Metros y metros de tela rodeaban su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido de seda de doble brocado, color granate. Gracias a sus piernas pudo notar las enaguas que tenia bajo la falda, que por cierto, eran muchas, y por si fuera poco, su traje llevaba tantos adornos que parecía un árbol de navidad.

Suspiró. Por un momento sintió un grato alivio, pues ya sabia que no le habían envenenado, pero al momento su rostro se crispó en una mueca de miedo.

¿Cómo era posible que ella llevara esas ropas?

Si sus conocimientos eran correctos, ese tipo de vestimenta no se utilizaba desde aproximadamente…

¡el siglo XVIII! Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío…no puede ser

Debido a su confusión, no se percató de los pasos que se acercaban a ella.

- señorita, debería estar la cama.

Hermione dio un saltito y al momento se quedó paralizada de terror. La habían descubierto.

Aunque claro est� si Hermione no hubiera estado tan asustada, se habría dado cuenta de que la voz que había escuchado era muy dulce y con un tono de franca preocupación.

Poco a poco, con los músculos tensos por el pánico, Hermione dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una jovencita que la miraba fijamente, como esperando una contestación.

- eh…yo…-comenzó a decir Hermione.

- Oh! Disculpe mi impertinencia, milady – la jovencita retorció sus manos nerviosamente y bajó la mirada – no es que quisiera ser entrometida, tan sólo estaba preocupada por su desmayo y…

La chica hablaba muy deprisa, tanto que a Hermione le costaba trabajo entenderla. La observó con el ceño fruncido.

La joven era menuda, con el cabello castaño pulcramente recogido en un moño. Su atuendo era visiblemente mas recatado "y cómodo" pensó Hermione, que el suyo. Era una jovencita que podría pasar inadvertida si no fuera por sus ojos. De un azul intenso, eran grandes y expresivos, tanto, que casi era como leer un libro abierto. En ellos Hermione no vio desconcierto, ni duda, sentimientos mínimos que debía presentar cualquier persona ante un desconocido.

Si Hermione no creyera que aquello era imposible, habría jurado que la chica le conocía. No sólo parecía conocerla, y esto fue lo que más la desconcertaba, era que la trataba con gran respeto, y por si fuera poco, la llamaba milady.

Todo aquello le estaba dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza, y la apresurada conversación de la chica no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y apretó.

- oh! Discúlpeme milady, la estoy importunando. Lo siento mucho…

"oh no, que no empiece otra vez" rogó Hermione.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a la chica, la cual se encogió como un ratoncillo, como si esperara una regañina.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hermione, sin pensar. Inmediatamente después se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, pues los horrorizados ojos de la joven le indicaban que se había delatado.

- Soy Margaret, milady. ¿No me recuerda? – la chica se retorcía su delantal efusivamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – oh señorita, debe haber sido por el golpe que se dio¿de verdad no sabe quien soy? – preguntó la chica con ansiedad.

Hermione pensó que, después de todo, aquella pregunta podría resolverle muchos problemas. Al parecer esa chica sí que la conocía, pero ella no tenía ni idea de cómo ni donde estaba y sabía que si intentaba aparentar lo contrario, fracasaría estrepitosamente.

Así que, con fingida duda, añadiendo su real preocupación y algo de dramatismo, preguntó:

¿Quién soy?

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione se encontraba de nuevo en su cama, libre del corsé (gracias a Dios) y los vestidos, y en su lugar llevaba una recatada y fina bata de seda, con innumerables encajes, preciosos pero fastidiosos, porque le picaba todo el cuerpo.

Toda la casa estaba revolucionada debido a su "amnesia", algo que la hacia sentir un poco culpable, pero al pensar en lo que podría pasarle si la descubrían, la culpabilidad ya no era tan grave.

Recostada en lo que parecían cientos de cojines veía como su habitación era un hervidero de personas. Dos mujeres, que parecían ser doncellas, arreglaban primorosamente la habitación con jarrones de flores y abrían las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz del atardecer.

Llamaron a la puerta y las doncellas miraron a Hermione, como preguntándole que debían hacer, y Hermione las miraba a ambas sin saber como comportarse.

Parecía tan cohibida que una de las mujeres se apiadó de ella y preguntó:

¿Quiere que abra la puerta milady?

- Eh…si, por favor – contestó tímidamente.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció una anciana mujer, de gesto severo y ropa más severa aún.

Hermione comprendió al instante que debía ser alguien importante, pues las doncellas hicieron una profunda reverencia.

Con un suave movimiento de la mano, la mujer despidió a las doncellas, que salieron en silencio de la habitación.

- bueno, bueno jovencita…- la mujer la miró fijamente¡Se puede saber que pretendías al desmayarte de esa manera. ¿Sabes lo que significa para mis huesos afrontar este dilema? A mi edad lo único que se espera es algo de paz, por amor de Dios.

Hermione, sin saberlo, se encogió y se cobijó entre los almohadones, apretaba la sabana entre sus puños y se cubrió con ella hasta la barbilla, como si así pudiera evitar el ataque verbal de la anciana mujer.

Frunció el ceño al analizar fríamente la situación. ¿Realmente esa mujer pretendía echarle la culpa por su desmayo y su "amnesia"?. Evidentemente tenía la culpa, pero eso la mujer no lo sabia, así que realmente la mujer la culpaba por desmayarse. Si no estuviera en estas circunstancias, ni medio muerta de miedo por encontrarse en otra época y lugar diferentes, se habría desternillado de risa por lo absurdo de la situación.

Siguió mirando a la mujer que se encontraba de pie junto a la cama. Era una señora menuda, apenas si alcanzaba el metro y media de estatura. El cabello, de un gris plateado, recogido austeramente en un rodete n la nuca, le otorgaba un aire de fría seriedad. A primera vista, la mujer parecía frágil, una delicada ancianita que debería reposar entre almohadones, pero al mirar sus ojos, del color del bronce pulido, Hermione supo que aquella mujer poseía una fuerza digna de admiración.

Marcadas arrugas surcaban su rostro, pero ni por un momento ocultaban el espectacular rostro que, en sus años de juventud, habría mostrado aquella dama. Sin duda alguna, en sus años mozos, aquella señora había sido una autentica beldad. Y al llevar con gracia el paso de los años y aceptar el paso del tiempo, sus arrugas sólo reforzaban su porte, digno de una reina.

Digno de una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a ser admirada y respetada.

Tras esta conclusión, Hermione se estremeció, pues al parecer, tendría que tratar con una mujer que era más de lo que aparentaba. Un pequeño dragón de ojos dorados.

La mujer inspiró y Hermione se encogió un poco más, estaba segura de que la mujer escupiría fuego en cualquier momento.

Se preparó para el ataque cuando un pequeño brillo apreció en los ojos de la anciana que se dulcificaron, haciendo que el bronce se convirtiera en dulce miel.

- ay mi niña – suspiró – no te envidio por lo que debes estar pasando.

Rodeó la cama y se sentó en ella, a menos de un palmo de distancia de hermione.

- he hablado con el doctor y le he contado lo que ha pasado – antes de que Hermione se preguntara cómo se había enterado, un destello entre humor y censura apreció en su mirada y dijo – la pequeña Margaret ha venido a contarme lo sucedido enseguida, la pobre casi se desmaya cuando me ha dicho que no recordabas quien eras. El doctor dice que es un caso de amnesia, pero no sabe si es permanente o transitoria.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione expulsó un suspiro de alivio, se habían tragado la historia, no sabia que haría si descubrían que ella no era quien decía, o "recordaba" ser.

La anciana dama oyó su suspiro y dijo:

- debes de estar agotada querida. Han sido muchas emociones por hoy. Jamás me he encontrado en tu situación, en un lugar que no conoces o no recuerdas, rodeada de gente extraña que parece saberlo todo sobre ti. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí. Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero este es tu hogar y te aseguro que aquí estarás bien – sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de levantarse – descansa. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Se dio la vuelta para irse y cuando abría la puerta Hermione reaccionó y le preguntó:

- Perdone, podría decirme al menos…¿Quién soy¿Quién es usted?

Debió de poner una cara de terrible angustia y desasosiego, porque a la fría mujer de pelo plateado se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dijo:

- Mi nombre es Sharisse y tú, pequeña niña, eres Elora Granger, condesa de Ravenworth.

Holaaa!

Por fin, aquí tenéis un capi más, siento el retraso.

Bueno, si tenéis alguna duda, ya sabéis, reviews!

Otra cosa, no se si en el sigo 18 los títulos podían heredarlo las hijas si no tenían hermanos varones, aunque imagino que no. Creo que solo tenían titulo por matrimonio, pero en este fic no jejeje. (es que quiero que hermione sea condesa y no sea ni viuda ni casada, la quiero bien solterita jajajaja)

Un beso a tods

Alykea


End file.
